Geknickt aber niemals Gebrochen
by Tairyn7
Summary: Momoshiro x Echizen Warning: Yaoi und rape wird einmal vorkommen! Es sind Ferien und Momo und Echizen sind auf dem Court Tennisspielen, als ein paar unangenehme Gesellen dazu stoßen....
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Geknickt aber niemals Gebrochen

Autor: Tairyn  
Email: Prince of Tennis  
Rating:   
Betaleserin: KaZy (vielen dank fürs lesen und korrigieren!)

Pairing: MomoshiroxRyoma

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction NICHTS!!!!!

So jetzt noch viel Spaß beim lesen! 

Intensiv strahlte die goldene Scheibe am Himmel auf die friedlich spielenden Kinder im Park hinab. Vereinzelte Blumen und Knospen sprosssen von den noch recht kahlen Ästen der umher stehenden Bäume. Würde man sagen, dass der Park bunt ist, so würde dies nur im Sommer zutreffen. Zur Zeit jedoch war es Frühling und die Pflanzen hatten bisher nur ihr kräftiges grün zurück erlangt, nicht aber ihre bunte Blütenpracht. Es war ein idyllisches Plätzchen in der sonst so hektischen Stadt. Fröhlich zwitscherten die Rotkelchen um die Wette, als ein Urschrei ertönte.

„Uah! Du bist so fies Echizen! Und was soll ich jetzt bitte schön machen? Das war der letzte Cheeseburger und ich habe immer noch Hunger!" „Mada mada dane" antwortete der Angesprochene mit den schwarz-grünen Haaren ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Du solltest weniger reden Momo-senpai und mit Ann zu flirten gibt dir auch nicht gerade mehr Zeit zum Essen" Den traurigen Schimmer der goldenen Augen1 bekam der andere jedoch nicht mit, zumal sofort zum Protest angesetzt wurde. „Ich habe nicht mit ihr geflirtet! Ich habe ihr nur versucht meinen Dunk Smash beizubringen. Irgendwie sind wir dann gestolpert…ich weiß auch nicht so genau…" Überlegend setzte Momoshiro seine Hand ans Kinn und sah nach oben, als könnten die Wolken ihm die richtige Antwort mitteilen. „Momo-senpai, falls du es nicht gemerkt hast, das hat Ann mit Absicht gemacht." „Ann wollte hinfallen?" völlig ahnungslos drehte sich der 16 Jährige mit den schwarzen Haaren zu seinem Kouhai. „Und die sagen immer ich würde außer Tennis nichts mitbekommen. Momo, so schwer kann es doch nicht sein. Sie ist eindeutig in dich verliebt. Stellst du dich nur so dumm oder bist du es?" „Nja! Sei nicht gemein zu deinem Senpai! Hat man dir nicht beigebracht seine Senpais zu respektieren?" schmollend sah der Ältere zu den fröhlich Essenden.

„Wie wär's Echizen, wir teilen ne?" „Iie." Knapp, niederschmetternd oder aber auch in einem wort- Echizen. Den Tränen nahe blickte Momoshiro zu seinem Kouhai, als dieser dabei war sich das letzte Stückchen in den Mund zu schieben. Unauffällig schielte der grün-schwarz haarige noch Mal zu seinem Senpai ehe er, grottentief seufzend, diesem das letzte Stückchen entgegenstreckte. „Für mich? Du bist doch nicht so kaltherzig Echizen!" Ein Funkeln stahl sich in die Augen des Jüngeren ehe diesem das Essensstück aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Glücklich seufzte Momo auf. „Das hatte ich dringend nötig" „Momo, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du gerade mal einen Zipfel eines Cheeseburgers brauchst." „Das meinte ich auch nicht, du kleine Nervensäge. Ich meinte endlich mal Ferien zu haben. Oka-san lädt mir auch zurzeit zum Glück nicht immer meine Schwestern auf." „Die sind doch bestimmt so wie Katzen. Ein bisschen spielen, schlafen und essen. Du machst alles viel zu schwer Momo-senpai." Aus großen Augen sah der schwarz haarige zum Freshman. „Unser Team hatte Recht. Du denkst wirklich an nichts außer Tennis und deinen Kater Karupin. Ein Mensch ist da doch etwas komplizierter Echizen. Aber jetzt genug von mir. Was machst du eigentlich die nächsten zwei Wochen? Verreist du mit deinen Eltern?" „Iie! Mit meinem Vater würde ich nirgends freiwillig hinfahren. Außerdem sind die vor einer Woche nach Amerika geflogen, um Verwandte zu besuchen." Ein trauriger Ton schien mitzuschwingen, jedoch konnte Momo diesen nur dank seiner langen Freundschaft zu Echizen heraus hören.

Er kannte den jungen Halb-Japaner, mit Ausnahme seiner Familie, bestimmt am besten. Da diese aber innerhalb der Schulwochen geflogen waren, blieb Echizen zurück. Zu stur um hinterher zu fliegen, hatte er sich entschieden in Japan zu bleiben. /Der und sein Stolz/ Momoshiro musste grinsen, als er an die unzähligen Male dachte in denen Echizen sich bockig getsellt hatte.

„Warum bist du nicht nach geflogen?" fragte Momo um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Theorie richtig war. „Ich wollte nicht" war die kurz angebundene Antwort. „Wie wär's mit einem Spiel? Wer gewinnt wird zum Burgeressen eingeladen" bestimmte Momo den Einsatz. Ein kleiner Versuch den trüben Gedanken Echizens Einheit zu gebieten und sie zu vertreiben. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Echizens Gesicht, denn dass dies eine indirekte Einladung war, war dem Herausgeforderten deutlich klar. „Hai, obwohl es so wieso klar ist wer gewinnen wird, ne Momo-senpai?" ein überhebliches Grinsen war Beweis genug, wie sicher er sich seines Sieges war. „Das werden wir noch sehen du verzogenes kleines Gör!" plusterte das Powerhaus des Seigaku Teams sich auf.

Graziös warf Echizen, nachdem er den ersten Aufschlag im ersten Spiel bekam,den Ball hoch, sprang, lehnte sich dabei leicht zurück und schlug mit präziser Kraft zu. /Twist serve/ ging es Momoshiro durch den Kopf. Durch die vielen Tennisspiele, die sie im Training zusammen machten, konnte der Ältere den Ball einigermaßen gut über das Netzt befördern. /Seine Schläge werden immer besser. Diese Geschwindigkeit und Präzision! Ich muss mich ran halten/ schnell rannte Momoshiro nach hinten, sprang und machte eine 180° Grad Drehung, schlug zu…und verfehlte. Tap. Tap. Tap. „Wa…" sprachlos sah der schwarz Haarige zum ball, der wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am Boden lag.

War die Sonne noch am Anfang recht hoch am Himmel, so sank sie stetig, ohne das auch nur einer der beiden Teenager dies bemerkte. „6-3 Spiel und Match Echizen" verkündete Izumi, der sozusagen auf den Courts nach dem rechten sah. Er war kurz nach dem Anfang des Spieles dazu gekommen und obwohl es eine Regel war immer mit Partner zu spielen machte er eine Ausnahme, da gerade nicht viel los war und somit niemand blockiert wurde der spielen wollte.

„Ne Momo-senpai, du schuldest mir ein „paar" Cheeseburger" grinste Echizen seinen älteren Freund an. „ Na na Echizen, wie kann man nur so grausam sein zu seinem Lieblings-Senpai?" „Wer sagte denn, dass dies so wäre?" Ein schelmischer Ausdruck schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge Echizens. Lautes Gegröle gekoppelt mit Heavy Metal Musik schnitt Momo ab, der kurz vor einer weiteren weinerlichen Attacke stand.

„Dem hast du es echt gezeigt Sasabe-sama. Der wird nicht so schnell wieder sein Maul aufreißen." „Tse, ich habe ihn ja gewarnt. Im Tennis bin ich nun mal unschlagbar und das zusammen mit meinem guten Aussehen." Übertrieben schmiss sich der Blonde seine Haare nach hinten. „Findest du nicht auch Taiga? Ich find-„ „Oi! Stellt die Ghettokrache leiser und schreit hier nicht so rum!" Wütend blickte sich der Angesprochene um, um den Störenfried ausfindig zu machen. Als er aber niemanden außer einen mickrigen grün haarigen und einen blöd rum stehenden Teenie sah drehte er sich wieder um.

„Oi, bist du taub oder was?" blitzschnell drehte sich Sasabe um. Goldene Augen blitzen unter einem weißen Käppi hervor. „Hast du was gesagt Zwerg?" zischte es zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Hai, und ich wiederhole mich höchst ungern." „Hast du etwa Angst vor uns bösen Erwachsenen?" Übertrieben nett sah der Blonde zu Echizen, eine Antwort auf seine Frage nicht erwartend. „Yada! Ihr seid zu laut." War die unbekümmerte Antwort des Jüngeren, der sich schon wieder seinem Senpai zuwenden wollte. „Arg! Du solltest deinen Senpais mehr Respekt entgegen bringen, du kleine Mistkröte!! Pass auf was du sagst oder ich zeig dir gleich meinen Hammersmash! Dann bleibt nicht mehr viel von dir übrig.

Erleichtert wollte Momo schon ausatmen, die Entwicklung des Gespräches war alles andere als beruhigend, doch drei kleine Worte brachten alles aus dem Ruder.

„Versuch es doch!"

Diese Worte konnte nur einer mit einer solchen Arroganz und Verächtlichkeit aussprechen. „Du wagst es Sasabe-senpai herauszufordern? Du-" „Taiga sei still. So, so du willst also unbedingt verlieren vorlautes Gör? Nun gut, ich werde dir beibringen was es heißt Tennis zu spielen!" überhebliches Gelächter brach in den Reihen des Gefolges aus.

„Ano…Echizen musste das denn nun wirklich sein?" flüsterte Momo seinem kleinen Freund zu. „Hm? Hast du was gesagt Momo-senpai?" Mit glitzernden Augen drehte sich der jüngere zu seinem Senpai um. /Diese wunderschönen Augen…/ Schwer seufzend antwortete er dem Wartenden. „Iie Echizen. Ich habe nichts gesagt. Izumi ist es in Ordnung wenn die beiden ein Single-Spiel spielen?" „Ano…eigentlich ja nicht aber…Fukawa ist ja noch nicht da…also ICH werde euch nicht daran hindern und die anderen sind ja auch noch nicht da…" Mit einem dankenden Lächeln und einem „Domo Arigatou" verbeugte er sich leicht vor Izumi. „Ich werde wieder Schiedsrichter sein. Die Spieler bitte auf ihre Seiten. One-Set-Match zwischen Sasabe und Echizen. Sasabe to serve!"

Mit der linken Hand warf Sasabe den kleinen gelben Ball in die Höhe, nur um mit voller Kraft den Schläger zu schwingen und den Ball zu treffen. Mit einer Leichtigkeit die den Angreifer zu verblüffen schien, schlug Echizen den Ball wieder über das Netz. Verbissen sah Sasabe seinen Gegenspieler an. /Na warte du ungehobelter Zwerg dir zeig ich's/…

„1-0 für Sasabe. Echizen to serve!" verkündete Izumi nur einige Minuten später den verblüffenden Stand der Punkte. Ungläubig sah er von seinem Stuhl zum Kleineren hinab. /Wie kann es sein das Echizen gerade einmal einen Punkt bekommen hat… kann es ein das Sasabe wirklich besser ist als er? Das kann nicht sein…/

Grinsend stand Momoshiro am Rand des Platzes mit einem belustigenden Funkeln in den violetten Augen. „Ey Punk! Was gibt es da so zu grinsen? Unser Boss wird mit deinem kleinen Freund den Boden aufwischen und dann bist du dran!" schrie einer der Jungs von einer Bank auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Courts herüber. Er hatte schwarze, etwas längere Haare, die einen glänzenden Film darauf zu haben schienen. Wahrscheinlich Wachs, dachte sich Momo, als er auch schon den Rest dieser schmierigen Erscheinung in Augenschein nahm. Eine goldene Kette mit Drachenanhänger, eine weite, beige Jeans und ein enges, langärmliges Shirt machten die Erscheinung komplett. Breitbeinig saß er in der Mitte der Bank. / „Taiga" wenn ich mich recht entsinne…als ob der so viel zwischen den Beinen hätte, dass er da so breitbeinig sitzen muss/ war der schelmische Gedanke des Powerhauses. Wie zuvor bei den Kommentaren von ihrem Boss, lachten die anderen Halbstarken los nach der Bemerkung des Anderen, dem „Vize-Boss" wie Momoshiro sich dachte.

„Seid still! Ich will mich konzentrieren, selbst wenn es der Knirps es nicht wert ist, " herrschte die blonde Diva vom Tennisplatz seine Anhängsel an. „ Könnten wir jetzt endlich spielen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten warf Echizen den Ball mit seiner linken Hand hoch, machte jedoch keine Anstalt die Hände zu wechseln. Schon das ganze vorherige Spiel hatte er mit seiner Rechten gespielt. Elegant sprang der schwarz-grün haarige in die Höhe, spannte alle Muskeln an um mit dem ersten Schlag des zweiten Spieles alle wieder zu entspannen. „Twist-serve" murmelte Izumi, der jedes Mal wieder von diesem Schlag fasziniert war.

Mit bahnbrechender Geschwindigkeit, welche sich jedes Mal aufs Neue steigerte, schlug der Ball auf und schoss dann Richtung Gesicht. Erschrocken wich Sasabe zurück, verknotete sich mit seinen eigenen Füßen und fiel rücklings nach hinten. Die zuvor noch anfeuernde Meute wurde schlagartig ruhig. „Oi, Izumi!" „Wa-? Oh Verzeihung Echizen. 0-15!" Arrogant lächelte der Prinz seinen Gegner unter seinem weißen Filakäppi hervor an.

„Ey, du! Wie auch immer du heißt, steh auf. Ich will weiter spielen oder gibst du schon auf? Wie langweilig… Ich dachte du wolltest mir beibringen wie man Tennis spielt?" Vor Zorn verzog Sasabe sein Gesicht und richtete sich auf. Das Spiel ging weiter…

„0-30" … „0-45" … „1-1 Match Echizen!" … „4-1 Match Echizen!" … „5-1 Match Echizen!" verkündete Izumi zum wiederholten Male den Sieg Echizens. Schweiß überströmt keuchte sich Sasabe die Seele aus dem Leib, während Ryoma gelangweilt wie eh und je auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite seinen Tennisschläger inspizierte. Eine Geste der Langeweile wie Momoshiro mal beobachtet hatte. Langsam, durch das doch sehr einseitige Spiel gestresst und unter Druck gesetzt begab sich Sasabe zur Baseline. Etwas Manisches lag in den Augen des Anführers und seine Hand zitterte, als ob er den Schläger nur noch mit Müh und Not hoch halten konnte, ob vor Wut oder Verzweiflung war nicht genau zu erkennen.

Das seltsame Glitzern in den Augen gefiel dem violett äugigen überhaupt nicht, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden und so überwachte er jede Bewegung um im Notfall sofort auf dem Platz zu sein. „Sasabe to serve!" verkündete Izumi, dass wahrscheinlich letzte Match. Zum wiederholten Male versuchte Sasabe mit einfachen Aufschlägen und langweiligen Volleys das Spiel für sich zu entscheiden, doch jeder Schlag wurde gelangweilt gekontert. „0-45"

/Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das Echizen das Spiel schon fast wieder beendet hat./ erleichtert blickte Momo auf seine Uhr, die ihm mit einem fröhlichen 19:36 entgegen blinkte. Da es schon Anfang Frühling war, blieben die Tage stetig etwas länger hell, doch um fast 20 Uhr wurde es selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit dunkel.

Wie ein Ertrinkender, der zu alles bereit war um sein Leben zu retten, sah Sasabe auf den kleinen gelben Ball in seiner Hand. Und wieder, zum letzten Mal, Aufschlag für Sasabe, der blonden Diva. Seinen erschöpften Körper leicht gekrümmt, die Beine schwer wie Blei und sein Wurf für den Aufschlag etwas unkontrolliert. Doch trotz allem gelang es ihm den kleinen Ball über das Netz zu befördern. Gähnend überwand Ryoma die Distanz zwischen sich und dem Ball. Eine leichte Absenkung der linken Seite und eine Aufwärtsbewegung des Schlägers gaben dem Tennisball die nötige Geschwindigkeit mit einem leichten Spin über das Netz zu gelangen. Selbstsicher wie eh drehte sich das kleine Tennisass um, den Schläger leicht auf der rechten Schulter absetzend. Nicht einmal zurück blickend. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug der Ball auf. Sasabe jedoch stand mehrere Meter entfernt. Unbeweglich wie ein Fels. „6-1! Game und Match Echizen!"

„Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Ähm… Ich meine das habe ich mit Absicht gemacht! Hahaha! Hörst du? Ich- ich wollte dich gewinnen lassen!" hysterisch lachend ging Sasabe zu Boden. „Mada mada dane." Gelangweilt, arrogant, überheblich. Wie jedes Mal nach einem Match des kleinen Samurai Juniors. Das Glitzern in den Augen verschärfte sich bevor Sasabe unerwartet aufsprang und auf den Freshman losging. Mit ausgeholter Hand, zum Schlag bereit, wurde er seitwärts zu Boden geschmissen. „Momo-senpai?" Ungläubig sahen die goldenen kindlichen Augen zu seinem am Boden, auf Sasabe, sitzenden Freund. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meinem Kouhai etwas zustößt." Ein befreiendes Grinsen seinem Kouhai zuwerfend rappelte sich Momoshiro auf, als auch schon Izumi, mit Fukawa, auf sie zu eilte.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Es gibt Regeln hier! Keine Gewalt auf den Courts, " fing Fukawa auch gleich an Sasabe anzubrüllen. Schnell kam die kleine Meute Halbstarker auf ihren Boss zugeeilt, der noch immer recht betröpelt auf dem Boden saß. „Sasabe-sama ist alles in Ordnung?" Geschwind wurde ihrem Anführer wieder auf die Beine geholfen. „Er hat geschummelt! Wegen ihm hab ich…hab ich meinen Fuß verknackst am Anfang. Ich konnte nicht richtig spielen und außerdem habe ich nur leicht gespielt. Ich wollte mich immerhin nicht ernsthaft verletzten wegen dem Kind." Erklärte er seinem Anhang, bevor er sich Echizen zuwandte.

„Na Kleiner, wenn du die nächsten zehn Jahre schön übst könntest du vielleicht mal so gut werden wie ich." Den Wutausbruch völlig vergessend und die peinliche Niederlage, sah Sasabe erheblich zu Ryoma hinunter. Doch als Antwort bekam der aufgeplusterte Schönling nur ein wissendes, arrogantes Grinsen. Gelangweilt drehte sich der Freshman zu Momo um. „Gehen wir? Ich will nicht noch länger meine Zeit verschwenden…" Den Rücken zu der Gruppe gewandt merkte er nicht wie der Vizeboss einen Tennisball hoch warf und ihn in seine Richtung schmetterte. „Echizen, hinter dir!" Blitzschnell drehte eben genannter sich um und schlug zurück, diesmal jedoch mit der linken. Frontal traf der ball das Gesicht von Taiga, dem Vizeboss.

„Ein Southpaw2? Du hast mich verarscht. Dachtest ich sei es nicht wert richtig zu spielen!" Fassungslos und außer sich sah die Diva von seinem Freund zu Echizen. Dieser aber zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hatte doch recht mit dieser Annahme…Mada mada dane." Wieder machte er Anstalten zu gehen, als er noch die vorerst letzten Worte Sasabes vernahm. „Warte nur ab Süßer. Dein großer Freund wird nicht immer da sein. Du wirst es noch büssen…dein restliches jämmerliches Leben lang." Ein Blick zu seinen Kollegen und sie verstanden. Ein dreckiges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge bevor sie ihre Musik wieder anstellten und von dannen zogen.

Unbekümmert von der Drohung machte er sich daran seinen roten Schläger wegzupacken. Momoshiro jedoch ließ es nicht kalt, aber mit seinem Kouhai zu reden würde auch nichts bringen. Und so ließ er es bleiben, sein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch ignorierend. In windes Eile hatte Echizen alles zusammen gepackt und war auf dem Weg Richtung Ausgang des Parks. „Oi, genki! Chotto matte!" rief Momoshiro aus, dem Kleineren hinterher stolpernd.

„Eh? Aa…Momo-senpai, gehen wir noch Burger essen? Ich habe Hunger." „Sumi masen3 Echizen aber ich muss noch einkaufen gehen. Oka-san hat mir eine riesige Einkaufsliste gegeben und da ich ansonsten zur Zeit nicht so viel Zuhause machen muss hab ich gesagt das ich es machen würde." Entschuldigte sich Momo. „Souka…Mo- ich geh dann mal! Ciao." Der etwas enttäuschte Unterton blieb jedoch nicht unbemerkt. „Ey Echizen, du willst doch garantiert deinem Lieblingssenpai helfen oder? Ich meine, wenn ich unter dem Gewicht der tausend Sachen zusammenbreche, wer würde dann für die vielen Hamburger zahlen? Außerdem brauchst du etwas Muskeltraining." Kaum gesagt, schon wurde der Andere gepackt und mitgeschliffen. Die empört geschrieenen „Yada" 's wurden dabei gekonnt ignoriert. Was blieb waren ein paar irritierte Tennisspieler, die dem Ganzen zugeguckt hatten, jedoch schon an solche Szenen gewöhnt waren.

Schweigen herrschte auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt bis Momoshiro die Stille brach. „Sag mal, was machst du heute denn noch so?" neugierige Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Der Eine unschuldig, der Anderer vorsichtig, wobei ersterer vom Seigaku Powerhaus kam. „Nichts", kurz, knapp, keine Hinterfragung ‚wieso', der simple Versuch um das Kommende zu umgehen. „Naja, da du doch so wieso freie Bude hast und ich unseren kleinen Prinzen doch nicht alleine lassen kann dachte ich, dass ich heute Abend doch mal vorbei schauen könnte. Mal so ein Männerabend…auch wenn du noch lange keiner bist beziehungsweise wie einer aussiehst…so mit Filmen halt. Ich erlaube dir auch ein Spiel gegen mich, deinem großen Vorbild zu spielen!" Der Versuch imposant auszusehen ging zwar nach hinten los, da er gegen eine Laterne lief, aber ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich trotz allem auf die Lippen Ryomas.

Tief seufzend blickten die goldenen Augen in den Hündchenblick Momo's. Ein einziges monotones „Hai" ließ Momo vergnügt aufjaulen. Schnell waren die Einkäufe getätigt in dem Laden unweit von Momos Zuhause.

Sie waren gerade mit den Einkäufen bei Momos Familie am Gartentor angekommen, als Ryoma auch schon hastig die Flucht ergriff. Er wollte sich garantiert nicht den kleinen Schwestern von seinem Senpai ausliefern, nicht nachdem was er immer bei den zahlreichen Telefonaten mit seinem Freund mitbekam. Kleine Geschwister sind nicht gesundheitsfördernd. „Du kannst aber, wenn du willst, gerne mit uns mit essen." „Domo, aber ich...ich muss noch zu Karupin! Bis später!" Das weiße Käppi etwas tiefer ins Gesicht ziehend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause und betrat so zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag den Park.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Freu mich über jeden Kommentar, Kritik und Lob sind gleichermaßen willkommen!

Ciao Tairyn

1 – man könnte Ryomas Augen auch als braun oder Bernsteinfarbend bezeichnen aber da ich so viele Fanfics auf Englisch gelesen habe, welche alle „gold" benutzen, hab ich mich entschlossen die gleiche Farbe zu nehmen…,das und es hört sich einfach schöner an

2 Southpaw- ein Tennisspieler der mit links spielt

3 Sumi masen – Entschuldigung


	2. Chapter 2

So da bin ich auch schon wieder! Hoffe die Warte Zeit war euch nicht zu lange! Ich will mich erstmal bei denen Bedanken die mir ein Kommi hinterlassen haben. Freu mich iw jeder Autor wie ein Schnitzel darüber

So und nun ohne viel geschreibe geht es weiter!

Es war inzwischen schon 20:48 Uhr und die Straßen wurden schon von Laternen beleuchtet, obwohl es noch einigermaßen hell war. Nur noch vereinzelte Menschen kamen dem Mini-Talent entgegen, denn obwohl es Tokio war, gab es auch dort noch ein paar abgelegene Plätze. Gelassen und mit aller Zeit der Welt stieg Ryoma, die Seigaku Tasche über der Schulter hängend, die Treppen zum Park hinauf. Ein reges Treiben auf den Courts erweckte seine Neugier doch durch Momos später anstehenden Besuch wurde dieses ignoriert. Ein letzter Blick aus goldenen Augen und ein Schulterzucken und schon bog er nach links ab.

Die Tennisgeräusche und das Schlagen des Balles nahmen ab, die Leute wurden wieder weniger, wie vorhin auf der Straße, und die Lichter standen weiter von einander entfernt. Einsamkeit und Reue machten sich in ihm breit. /Vielleicht hätte ich ja doch mitessen sollen…oder wäre von Anfang an mit Karupin mit nach Amerika geflogen…/ So gerne er ab und zu auch alleine war, so mochte er es auch nicht immer…auch wenn er das nie laut zugeben würde. Der Gedanke an seinen nervig lauten Senpai der ihn noch besuchen würde ließ ihn schon wieder etwas fröhlicher werden.

Nach ungefähr der Hälfte des Weges säumten gar keine Laternen mehr den Weg, Dunkelheit umschlang alles. Er war im Westteil des Parks angelangt. Normalerweise traf man hier oft Leute die mit ihren Hunden spazieren gingen, doch selbst diese waren nicht in Sicht. Durch die noch recht kahlen Bäume, mit nur vereinzelten Blättern, hatte Ryoma freie Sicht auf den Himmel. Blass schien der Mond herab, brachte aber nur wenig Licht, da immer wieder Wolken darüber hinweg zogen. Grau und voluminös hingen sie oben, nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartend um ihre großen Mengen an Wasser fallen zulassen. Gepaart mit dem eisigen Wind, der um diese Uhrzeit über die Dächer hinweg fegte, wäre es ein eine recht unangenehme Situation, wenn man in dieser festsitzen würde.

Ryoma verschnellerte sein Tempo um eine Nuance, denn wie Karupin konnte auch er darauf verzichten nass zu werden, jedoch aus einem anderen Grund. Wind und Regen ergab Sturm und wenn er seine Zeit draußen im Sturm verbringen müsste, würde dass ganze in einer Erkältung resultieren. Und daran wollte der schwarz-grün haarige überhaupt nicht denken. Lieber würde er mit seinem Vater an einen Strand gehen, als wegen einer Erkältung kein Tennis spielen zu können. Diese Trauma ähnlichen Gedanken schnell abschüttelnd erblickte er einige Meter vor sich vier Gestalten, an und für sich nichts Besonderes.

/Hmm…kenn ich nicht den einen? Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Seltsam schlaksig, keine Muskeln kann also kein Tennisspieler sein, tölpelhafter Gang und blondes Haar… Naja ich bild es mir bestimmt nur ein/ kurz vor ihm blieben die ominösen gestalten stehen, ein vorbei gehen war somit nicht möglich. „Sumi masen" murmelnd versuchte Echizen sich vorbei zu drängen, wurde aber hart zurück geschubst. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Sasabe-sama zu berühren du Balg!"

„Eh? Kennen wir uns von irgendwo her?" Ahnungslos sahen die goldenen Augen nach oben. „Du kleiner mist Käfer!" „Taiga, genug!" Ein schleimiges Grinsen zierte das Gesicht Sasabes. „Er wird sich meinen Namen schon noch merken. Keine Sorge. Kiato, Yasuke!" bellte die seltsamer Gestalt auch schon gleich los.

Ein Riese mit Glatze, die Arme mit verschiedenen Motiven verziert und ein Muskelprotz, der wahrscheinlich außer den Weg zum Fitnesscenter nichts in der Birne hatte, schnellten auf Ryoma zu. Die schweißnassen Hände packen ihn mit einem stählernen Griff. Wütend blitzten goldene Augen nach oben, ins Gesicht des Anführers.

„Lasst sofort eure dreckigen Hände von mir. Was soll der ganze Scheiß hier!? Nimm deine dreckigen Flossen von mir du Lackaffe hab ich gesagt!" Wie eine in die Enge getriebene Katze, fauchte Echizen seine Widersacher an. „Urusai!" schrie Taiga, der Vize, ihn an. Auf ein Nicken hin von Sasabe grinsten sich Kiato und Yasuke an. Ein gezielter Tritt in die Kniekehlen ließen Ryoma stöhnend auf die Knie sinken. Den geschwächten Moment ausnutzend änderten die beiden ihre Positionen.

Wo zuvor jeder eine Seite des Jungen gehalten hatte, hielt nun nur noch Yasuke, der Muskelprotz, ihn fest. Schmerzhaft drückte er mit einer Hand Ryomas linke Schulter nach hinten, während er mit der anderen das rechte Armgelenk umklammerte. Kiato dagegen machte keine Anstalten seinem Kumpel zu helfen. Stattdessen schritt er langsam auf den immer noch knienden zu. Trotzig sahen die wütenden Augen Echizens hoch. Wimmern, betteln und schreien kamen für ihn nicht in frage. Eine solche Genugtuung würde er ihnen nicht geben.

/Was können die schon machen? Ein paar Blaue Flecken werden mich nicht aufhalten Tennis zu spielen/ Abrupt wurde er von hinten wieder auf die Beine gerissen. Ein stechender schmerz durchzuckte seine Schulter, welcher von der ruppigen Behandlung herrührte. Doch war dieser Schmerz nichts im vergleich zum Kommenden. Die Faust Kiatos schnellte just in diesem Moment hervor. Ein gezielter Schlag in die Magengegend ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Ohne den Halt, der von dem Muskelprotz hinter ihm ausging, wäre er wohl geschwächt zu Boden gefallen, jedoch ließ Yasuke dies nicht zu. Schlaff hing er in den Armen einer seiner Peiniger.

„Sag bloß! Jetzt hast du wohl keine so große Klappe mehr, ne?" Zum wiederholten Mal grinste ihn Taiga gehässig an. „Mada mada dane" und ein geschwächtes Grinsen war alles was Echizen noch zustande brachte. Doch dies schien genug zu sein.

„Macht ihn fertig! Aber lasst ihn bei Bewusstsein!" kommandierte Sasabe kühl, der sich bisher noch nicht im Gespräch sonderlich beteiligt hatte. Sofort hagelte es Schläge und Tritte. Verbissen versuchte Ryoma nicht laut aufzuschreien. Blut rann ihm von der Schläfe runter und auch einen seiner Arme zierten lange Kratzer, die von der mit Ringen verzierten Hand Kiatos erzeugt wurden. Überrollt von den Schmerzen seiner Kopfwunde und den heftigen Schlägen in den Magen brach Ryoma stöhnend zusammen. Diesmal jedoch glitt er dank des „kleinen" Anstoßes Yasukes zu Boden und schlitterte noch an jenem entlang. Der beißende Schmerz wie bei einer Verbrennung war, wenn man die gesamt Situation betrachtete. noch das Geringste.

Doch von Aufgeben war gar nicht die Rede. Zwar wäre es besser er wäre liegen geblieben, jedoch ließ es sein Stolz nicht zu. Schwach stemmte er sich hoch, so dass er nun auf Händen und Knien mit gesenktem Haupt stand. Das weiße Käppi, das etwas schief zur Seite hing, war nun grau vom Dreck des Bodens, doch schütze es das Gesicht Echizens vor den neugierigen Augen seiner Peiniger.

Plötzlich schoben sich zwei weiße Tennisschuhe in sein Sichtfeld und die Person kniete sich zu ihm nieder. Eine feminine Hand packte sein Kinn und zog es hoch, so dass Echizen nun gezwungen war in schwarze Augen zu sehen, Sasabes Augen.

„Na Kleiner, jetzt bereust du es sicherlich mir keinen Respekt entgegen gebracht zu haben. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin nicht ganz so nachtragend. Ich verlange nur das du mir die Schuhe leckst und zugibst, das ich der bessere von uns beiden bin und du nur durch Tricks gewinnen konntest." Leise fügte er noch hinzu" dann sind wir quitt. Jeder von uns wurde ein Mal gedemütigt." Auffordernd richtete sich Sasabe wieder auf und blickte herab, so wie ein Herr auf einen Sklaven. Zorn baute sich in dem kleinen 15 jährigen Körper auf. /Darauf kann der lange warten Oi, Shonen! Gib nie auf Oyaji hat recht!... wenn auch nicht immer…/

Das sich dieser Ratschlag eigentlich nur auf Tennis bezog und nicht auf eine solche Situation ignorierte er geflissentlich. Mit einem trotzenden, wütenden Blick spuckte Ryoma auf die weißen, vermutlich neuen Tennisschuhe Sasabes. Dass dieser aber mit so etwas ähnlichem gerechnet hatte, wusste er nicht. Blitzschnell wurde der Fuß zurückgezogen, um nur Sekunden später wieder hervor zuschnellen. Das Knacken von Knochen klang auch noch nach dem zusammentreffen mit Sasabes Fuß und seinen Rippen in seinen Ohren. Von der Wucht übermannt schlug er hart auf dem Boden auf und schlidderte zum zweiten Mal über die Kieselsteine.

Nicht nur war sein Gesicht nun mit zahlreichen schürfwunden verstellt sondern auch Arme und Hals, aber dies nahm der schwarz-grün haarige noch nicht einmal wahr. Gekrümmt und sich die Seite haltend, kniff er die Augen zu und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Als er sich entfernende Schritte vernahm wollte der Gekrümmte schon erleichtert aufatmen doch schon wieder vernahm er die arrogante Stimme Sasabes.

„Hast du etwa gedacht wir wären schon fertig mit dir? Ich muss eingestehen du hast bisher länger durch gehalten als ich gedacht hätte. Aber was anderes war wohl auch nicht zu erwaten von dem Sohn des großen Tennisprofis…" Eine weile herrschte Stille, als ob er auf eine Reaktion wartete, doch als diese ausblieb redete er weiter. „Du bist hübsch für einen Jungen, selbst wenn du etwas klein bist und etwas ramponiert…aber was musstest du aber auch mich immer wieder provozieren." Echizen, der die Augen bisher noch nicht geöffnete hatte blickte um sich. Taiga, Yasuke und Kiato waren nirgends zu sehen, was auch an der Finsternis liegen konnte, jedoch konnte er außer Sasabes Gerede auch nichts hören.

Langsam, wie ein Tier auf Beutejagd, bewegte sich Sasabe auf Ryoma zu. Gefährlich blitzten die schwarzen Augen in der Finsternis auf. /Hübscher Junge/ Geschmeidig ging Sasabe vor Echizen auf die Knie. /gedacht wir wären fertig mit dir?/ Mit beiden Händen packte er die Gelenke Echizens und drückte sie mit voller Kraft über Echizens Kopf auf den Boden und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest. /Finsternis. Taiga, Yasuke und Kiato waren nirgends zu sehen/ Die andere Hand legte sich auf den Bauch des gold Äugigen. Schmerzen durchzogen ihn bei der Berührung und erinnerten ihn schmerzhaft an die mit Ringen besetzte faust Kiatos.

Plötzlich spürte Ryoma die Hand Sasabes auf seiner nackten Haut, wie sie langsam hoch kroch. Schockiert zog der schwarz-grün Haarige die Luft ein. Er verstand…/Nein! Das muss ein böser Scherz sein. Das kann hier nicht passieren! Wenn überhaupt dann nur Mädchen, die sich nicht wehren können! Nicht mit mir…/ Schockiert sah er zu wie Sasabe sich mit einem Grinsen, dass man nur als „dreckig" beschrieben konnte, zu seinem Gesicht runterbeugte.

Im nächsten Moment lagen die harten Lippen auf denen des Jüngeren. Seine ganze Kraft mobilisierend versuchte er einen schwachen Versuch Sasabe von sich runter zu bekommen und biss fest auf die Zunge des anderen, die der versucht hatte in seien Mund zu schieben. Doch diese Tat blieb nicht unbestraft. Eine schallende Ohrfeige ließ Ryoma kurz schwarz sehen und die Platzwunde fing von neuem an zu pochen. Das Käppi fiel nun endgültig auf den Boden…

„Du solltest es dir gut überlegen was du jetzt machst. Wir können es sanft angehen oder aber auch hart." Ryomas Befürchtungen verfestigten sich. „Wenn du mich aber anflehst, würde ich es mir vielleicht noch überlegen, ansonsten…" Ohne den Satz beendet zu haben, war beiden klar was ansonsten folgen würde. Einige Zeit blieben beide still, kein Wort wurde gesprochen. Als nichts vom Kleineren kam ging Sasabe seinen Aktionen wieder nach. Schmerzhaft kniff Sasabe in Echizens rechte Brustwarze. Nicht weiter ruhig sein könnend beschloss Ryoma seinen Stolz runterzuschlucken, das erste wirkliche Mal in seinem Leben.

„Hör auf…bitte" nur ein leises flüstern doch Sasabe hatte es verstanden. „Hast du was gesagt? Ich konnte dich nicht hören" Wieder kratze Ryoma sein letztes bisschen Würde zusammen. „ Ich sagte… Bitte hör auf." „Ich dachte ich habe gesagt du solltest mich anflehen!" schrie Sasabe, dem allmählich die Geduld ausging. Gedemütigt kniff Ryoma die Augen zu. „Ich flehe dich an" seine Stimme wurde immer leiserer zum Schluss hin. Ein siegreiches Grinsen erschien auf den Gesichtszügen des Älteren. „Hmm…ich weiß nicht so recht…wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, entweder den ultimativen Sieg über Ryoma Echizen, Tennisgenie und Sohn eines Profis, und Spaß oder doch lieber Erbarmen… Nein."

Kaum war das eine entscheidende Wort ausgesprochen glitt die Hand auch schon wieder weiter unter das T-Shirt zu des Kleineren linke Knospe. Der Mund senkte sich auf den Hals wo er erst einmal verweilte. Brutal rammte er seine Zähne in das zarte Fleisch des 15 Jährigen, der gequält aufschrie. Nervös nestelte Sasabe an seiner Hose nur um sie sich bis zu den Kniekehlen runter zuziehen. Er schien dies öfter zu machen, denn mit gezielten Griffen einer Hand hatte er es innerhalb kürzester Zeit geschafft. Er schwang sein Bein über Echizen, so dass er mit seinen Beinen links und rechts alle Fluchtwege versperrte. Echizen war gefangen.

Verängstigt riss Ryoma seine Augen auf als er was hartes gegen sein Bein spürte, welches sich unaufhörlich an sein Bein rieb. Zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen blieb er stumm. Erst as Sasabe anfing an seiner Hose herum zu nesteln wachte er aus seinem Trance ähnlichen Zustand auf. „Nein, hör auf! Ich will das nicht! Lass mich in ruhe und nimm deine Hände von mir!...Hilfe!" Doch jegliches Flehen und Bitten fiel auf taube Ohren.

Hinweis! Rape in folgenden Zeilen. Am ende dieser Szene ist noch ein Hinweis, so dass diejenigen die es nicht lesen wollen es überspringen können

Im Gegenteil, anstatt ihm zum aufhören zu bewegen wurde Sasabe zudringlicher. Sein T-Shirt bedeckte schon lange nichts mehr, war vollkommen hoch geschoben. Die schleimig Zunge seines Peinigers strich immer wieder über seinen Oberkörper und hinterließ eine Ekel erregende Spur hinter sich während seine Finger den Knopf der Shorts öffneten. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Shorts herunter. Nur noch mit einem T-Shirt, dass bis auf die Schultern nichts verdeckte und einer Boxershorts bedeckte ihn nichts, schütze ihn nichts. Eine Hand unter dem Bund wandern lassend packte Sasabe brutal die schlafe Männlichkeit Echizens und begann sie zu reiben doch bis auf ein Wimmern passierte nichts.

„Tschia, ich dachte man könnte es ja schön machen für uns beide aber auch egal" Nun wich mit einer einzelnen Bewegung auch das letzte bisschen Schutz. Gierig sah sich der Ältere den Körper des Teenagers an. Stumme Tränen rannen über die Wangen Ryomas.

In den apathischen Zustand zurück gleitend merkte Ryoma nicht wie Sasabe sich seine Boxers runter schob und sich positionierte erst als er etwas an seiner Öffnung fühlte kam er wieder aus seinen Träumereien zurück. Jedoch genau im falschen Moment, denn mit einer kräftigen vorwärts Bewegung versengte sich Sasabe in dem kleinen Körper. Ein gellender Schrei erklang in der mondlosen Nacht und Vögel schreckten auf. Aber Sasabe ging auf das Schreien des jungen Tennisstars nicht ein, um diese Zeit war keiner mehr in diesem Teil des Parks, Taiga, Kiato und Yasuke würden dafür sorgen.

Nur noch ein Gedanke war geblieben. Der Rest der Gedanken wurde von den höllischen Schmerzen übertönt. Es brannte als ob man ihn auseinander reißen wollte. Ein leises „Hilf mir…Momo-senpai" wimmerte Ryoma während er auf ein Ende hin betete. Keine Kraft, kein Kampfgeist, kein Wille mehr in sich spürend blieb Ryoma reglos liegen, nur noch Tränen flossen. Das Käppi schien nun Meilen entfernt, vergessen im Schutz der zahlreichen Steine auf dem Boden, erdrückt von einem Ast der von oben herab gefallen war.

Szene zu Ende

POV Echizen

Es kam mir vor wie Stunden, es fing an zu regnen. Laut fluchte er. Es war jetzt schon das zweiten Mal. Er stand auf und hob mich unwirsch hoch, berührte dabei grob meine schmerzende Seite, ließ mich unzeremoniell wieder hinter einem großen Baum fallen…und ging.

Ich liege hier, im Regen. Bei Nacht. Alleine. Momo-senpai…suchst du mich oder hast du unsere Verabredung vergessen? Ich bin alleine und dreckig…so unendlich dreckig. Langsam und mit Schmerzen verbunden hebe ich meinen Arm an, zieh mein, mit Blut – mein Blut – verdrecktes T-Shirt hinunter. Schutz. Ich bin schwach…nein…ich bin schwach und alleine.

So das war's fürs erste. Der nächste Teil ist auch schon fertig aber wegen schulstress werde ich erstmal die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht dazu kommen ihn abzutippen. Ihr werdet euch also wohl oder übel Gedulden müssen. Ich würde mich rießig über jegliche Kommentar freuen, zumal dies das erste Mal für mich ist so etwas überhaupt zu schreiben. Lob, Kritik oder sonst was ist sehr gewünscht!!!

Also dann bis demnächst!

Ciao Tairyn


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Geknickt aber niemals Gebrochen

Autor: Tairyn  
Email: Prince of Tennis  
Betaleserin:

Pairing: MomoshiroxRyoma

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction NICHTS!!!!!

Erstmal sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, eine wirkliche Entschuldigung außer meine eigene Faulheit hab ich auch nicht . Ich suche zurzeit auch noch nach einem Betaleser, der Zeit hätte sich die nächsten Kapitel dieser FF durchzulesen und zu korrigieren. Desweiteren werde ich auch nicht auf die Kommis antworten können dieses mal, da ich für 1 Woche nach Irland und 3 nach England gehen. Anschließend arbeite ich noch 2 Wochen in einem Camp...das nächste Kapitel wird also ganz schön auf sich warten lassen. Tut mir leid!

So nun aber genug geschwafelt! Viel Spaß!

Gehetzt rannte Momo aus seinem Haus. Er hatte das essen kochen müssen, da seine Muter verhindert war, auf seine Geschwister aufpassen und das Geschirr abwaschen. Zu aller letzt hatte er auch noch warten müssen bis seine Mutter wieder da war.

„Echizen wird mich umbringen!" Zwar hatte er angerufen doch sein Kouhai ging nicht ran und war wahrscheinlich entweder eingeschnappt oder draußen beim Trainieren, was wohl eher der Fall war, wie sich Momoshiro dachte. Auf halben Weg wurde er langsamer. Irgendwas war falsch… er war schon am Park angekommen, als er bemerkte was.

„Kuso! Ich habe mein Fahrrad vergessen! Na ja, auch egal, jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät wieder zurück zu rennen nur um dann wieder hier her zu fahren…" Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das es schon 22:37 war. /Zwar zu spät um noch zu trainieren aber einen Film können wir uns trotzdem angucken/

Ein mehr gemächlicheres Tempo als vorher aufnehmend machte er sich auf durch das Parktor, als es auch schon anfing zu regnen. /Shikuso! Das kann echt nur mit passieren! Wenn ich rennen würde bräuchte ich ca. 10 Minuten durch den Park und weitere 7 Minuten zu Echizen/ Gedacht getan, doch schon nach 5 Minuten musste er wegen Seitenstichen sein vorhaben abbrechen. /Essen und danach kurze Zeit später lossprinten ist wohl wirklich nicht gesund. Tief durchatm-/

Durch ein gequältes Husten wurden Momos Gedanken zeitweilig auf Eis gelegt. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm nur was er schon wusste, er war spät. Ein wiederholtes Husten und Rascheln auf seiner Rechten aber nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, seine Neugier gewann, und seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst zu der raschelnden Stelle.

Ein schwaches Röcheln ließ Panik in ihm aufkeimen. Was wenn es ein wildes Tier war/Moment mal… ich bin im Tokioter Park…gibt es hier außer Eichhörnchen und Vögeln Tiere? Es könnte eine verletzte Katze sein! Echizen würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich eine Katze im Stich lassen würde./ Verzweifelt versuchte Momoshiro durch das Gestrüpp zu kommen, konnte jedoch bis auf einer kleinen Lichtung umzingelt von Büschen und einem großen Baum in der Mitte nichts besonders erblicken.

Es war dunkel und regnete. Nahe dran wieder zurück auf den Weg zu gehen, betrachtete er seine Tennisschuhe, wie sie langsam im Matsch versanken und die rot glitzernden Grashalme sich an ihnen schmiegten.

/Moment mal, seit wann sind Grashalme rot?/ Mit aufmerksamen Augen scannte Momo das kleine Gebiet. Grashalme waren herunter gedrückt und an einem Punkt war ein größerer Fleck. Verwirrt blieben seine Augen an einem weißen Objekt haften. Er trat näher um ihn besser betrachten zu können. In den Händen hielt er eine Käppi, eine einst mal weiße Fila Käppi. /Echizen!/

Alle Alarmglocken schienen zu klingen und ruckartig stand er auf. „Echizen! Wo bist du? Ryoma!" Ein leises Wimmern, wie das eines geprügelten Hundes drang an seine Ohren. Ihm und den Baum trennten nur noch ein kleiner Busch…und aus der Richtung kamen die Geräusche. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung schritt er zu dem Busch. Die Käppi fest in seiner Hand. Eine Gestalt lag auf dem Boden, kurz brachen die Wolken auf und ein Schattenspiel ließ Momo an seiner Wahrnehmung zweifeln. /Ist das…sind das schwarze Flügel?/

So schnell wie die Wahrnehmung durch Schatten angetäuscht zu betrachten waren, umso schneller war das Bild verschwunden. An der Stelle des gefallenen Engels war ein kleiner, zu einem Ball eingerollter Junge, nur mit einem T-Shirt bedeckt.

„Echizen! Ryoma! Sag was! Oh Kami-sama, nein! Was ist passiert?" Fragen hangelten auf den am Boden liegenden ein. Eiligst entledigte sich Momo seiner Jacke und wickelte ihn ein. Von all dem jedoch bekam Ryoma nichts mit. Ein Husten ließ den Körper wie Espenlaub erzittern, gefolgt von einem Wimmern durch die harsche Bewegung des geschundenen Körpers. Gerade als Momoshiro den kleinen Körper hoch heben wollte ließ ihn ein „Nein! Bitte…hör auf…" erstarren.

/Redet Echizen etwa mit mir?/ Doch eine Wiederholung der Worte blieb aus. Das einigste was er von diesem wahr nahm war die ungeheuere Wärme, die von dem Körper ausging. Flüchtig legte er eine Hand auf Echizens Stirn. /Fieber/ schoss es Takeshi durch den Kopf. Behutsam hob er seinen Kouhai hoch. Da er durch die Dunkelheit noch keine Wunden und andere Verletzungen richtig sehen und einschätzen konnte, versuchte er ihn so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen.

Immer noch schien der Himmel um seinen Engel zu weinen, denn regnen tat es noch immer. /Ich muss dich erst mal ins trockene bringen, dann sehen wir weiter. Von hier aus sind es nur noch circa 10 Minuten bis zu ihm./ Kurz entschlossen rannte er los. Der Schock, noch zu groß, ließ es nicht zu, dass er irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, ansonsten hätte er sich an das Gespräch mit seinem Kouhai vom Nachmittag erinnert. Verbissen konzentrierte er sich auf seinen und Echizens atmen. Zum einen wollte er nicht das Risiko eingehen Seitenstiche zu bekommen, da er ansonsten langsamer werden würde, und zum anderen um sicherzugehen, das sein Kouhai noch atmete.

Unerbärmlich prasselte der Regen auf die beiden Gestalten nieder. Das T-Shirt Momoshiros klebte feucht und kalt auf seinen Körper. /Endlich! Das Parktor!/ All seine letzten Kraftreserven hinaufbeschwörend, legte Momo einen Zahn zu. /Es wird alles wieder gut. Kein Grund gleich Panik zu schieben. Es gibt sicherlich einen harmlosen und plausiblen Grund warum Echizen gerade so rumlag. Genau! Ihm wurde gerade schlecht! Oder man hat ihn ausgeraubt als er schlief und durch den Regen wurde er krank!/ Das diese Gedanken nur dem Zweck der Beruhigung dienten war Momoshiro im Unterbewusstsein klar. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst durch ein klagendes Miauen, das er schon an seinem Ziel angekommen war.

Schnell drückte er mit dem Ellbogen die Klinke zum Garten runter und drückte sie mit dem Rücken auf. Unter einem Busch nahe der Tür erkannte er die weiße Himalaja Katze Karupin, wie sie wehleidig miaute, der Regen war einfach nicht ihre Welt. Nicht weiter auf die Katze achtend rannte Momoshiro den Weg zum Haupthaus hoch als es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen vor die Augen fiel. / Kuso! Ausgerechnet jetzt müssen die Echizen in Amerika sein! Was soll ich bloß machen?.../ Unentschlossen griff er nach der Tür, er hatte mal gehört das die Leute in Amerika ihre Türen offen ließen...ein leises klicken bewahrheitete seine Theorie. Erstaunt hielt Momo inne, merkte dann aber die Bewegungen Ryomas und schloss ihn wieder fester in seine Arme und trat eiligst ein.

Dunkelheit umfing sie, so wie auch schon draußen, jedoch hatte das Haus den Vorteil, dass es weder regnete noch kalt war. Etwas blind und unbeholfen suchte Momo den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Im Korridor machte er eine links Wende, wo er die Tür vermutete. Karupin, welcher seit der Ankunft seines Partners[1 nicht von Momos Seite gewichen war, versuchte am Hosenbein des Älteren hoch zuklettern, denn das sein Partner Schmerzen hatte fühlte er. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schob er die Tür auf und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Geblendet durch die plötzliche Helligkeit kniff er die Augen zu und sah nach unten damit sie sich besser anpassen konnten. Doch auf den Anblick, der ihn traf, war er nicht vorbereitet.

Die ganze Zeit hinweg hatte Momo Ryoma nur Schemenweise erkennen können. Nur durch die roten Halme hatte er erschließen können das Echizen eine bis mehrere Wunden haben musste. Doch mit einer verkrusteten Platzwunde am Kopf, Schürfwunden an welcher die Haut abgeschabt war an Gesicht und Beinen kombiniert mit der bleichen Hautfarbe hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und dies waren gerade mal die, die er zu dem Zeitpunkt erblicken konnte. /Bitte sag mir später nicht was ich gerade vermute...nicht Echizen, nein! Nicht Ryoma!/

Momo selbst war den Tränen nahe. Wie durch einen Nebel befahl er seine Beine sich auf die Couch zu zubewegen. Violette Augen waren immer noch auf das Gesicht des Kleineren gerichtet, als sich müde goldene Augen öffneten.

„Ryoma? Kannst du mich hören? Was ist passiert?" Aufgeregt wurde Frage um Frage gestellt, jedoch auf keine gab es eine Antwort, nur leere Augen, die nach oben guckten. Durch ein Husten, welches den kleinen Körper erzittern ließ, hielt Momo inne. Vorsichtig legte er Echizen auf die Couch. „ Ich geh einen Arzt rufen! Bin gleich wie-„ „Nein!" Momoshiro, der schon auf halbem Weg zum Telephon war, bleib stehen und drehte sich um. „Du brauchst einen! Du hast Fieber und ...ich ... also du ..." Verzweifelt versuchte Momo sich zu erklären ohne bestimmte Worte zu verwenden. Alles sträubte sich in dem jungen Tennisspieler davor sie auszusprechen,...als ob sie durch das Aussprechen zur Realität werden würde. „Keinen Arzt! Versprich-„ ein Husten unterbrach Echizen in seiner Bitte doch wollte er trotz allem seine Bitte zu ende formulieren. „Versprich es mir Momo-senpai!" Das viele Reden machte ihn müde und die Schmerzen im ganzen Körper trugen nicht dazu bei, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Stumm Bitteten Echizens goldene Augen, die jedoch ihren Glanz eingebüsst hatten, dem Älteren es zu versprechen.

/Er hat mich noch nie mit solchen Augen angesehen...Ryoma.../ Mit einem schweren Seufzen gab sich das Powerhaus geschlagen. „Na gut, ich versprech es." Das Gesagte kam keine Minute zuspät, denn kaum hatte Momoshiro die entscheidenden Worte gesprochen, verfiel Echizen wieder in eine traumlose schwärze. /Er sieht so klein und zerbrechlich aus in meiner großen Jacke/ Erst jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder auf wie stark der Jüngere zitterte und er gerade mal mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet war als er ihn gefunden hatte.

Eiligst joggte er die Treppe rauf ins Badezimmer um Handtücher zu besorgen. Während er zwei große rote Frottee Badetücher hervor kramte, warf er einen kurzen Blick in den gegenüber angebrachten Spiegel. Ein klatschnasser Junge mit Blutverschmiertem weißen T-Shirt blickte ihm entgegen. Verwirrt sah er auf seine Hände, die wie nicht anders zu erwarten, auch rot glitzerten. Geschwind wusch er sich die Hände, nahm die Badetücher und wollte wieder runter, als ihm einfiel das Echizen bis auf ein durchnässtest T-Shirt und seine Jacke nichts an hatte. Noch einen kleinen Umweg machend in Echizens Zimmer und schon lief er die Treppe wieder runter. Mit Boxershorts, T-Shirt, Pyjamahose und zwei Badetüchern bewaffnet erschien er wieder im Wohnzimmer, wo der schwarz-grün Haarige zum wiederholten Male die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Mit zwei langen Schritten überquerte er die Distanz zur Couch und ließ sich langsam auf die Knie fallen um dem verletzten so besser in die Augen sehen zu können. Obwohl die Augen offen waren, so nahmen sie doch nichts auf. Federleicht fasste Momoshiro die Hand des anderen an. Sie war kalt, schien der wärme des Fiebers zu trotzen. „Echizen? Ryoma?" Verschreckt von der lauten Stimme im Stillen Raum blickte eben genannter zur Seite. „Komm, wir müssen dich Baden damit dir wärmer wird, sonst holst du dir noch eine Lungenentzündung, das heißt, wenn du sie noch nicht hast! Daran hätte ich zwar schon früher denken müssen aber du kennst mich ja!" Mit einem Lachen über sein eigenes Verhalten versuchte Momo die Stimmung zu heben, bekam jedoch weder ein müdes Lächeln noch einen schnippigen Kommentar.

So sanft wie nur möglich, um Ryoma nicht noch zusätzlich mehr Schmerzen zubereiten, hob er ihn hoch. Die mitgebrachten Sachen klemmte er sich davor noch unter den Arm. Mit seiner neuen zerbrechlichen Last beklomm Momoshiro die Treppen zum wiederholten Mal. „Denkst du, du hast genug Kraft um alleine zu sitzen?" Alle Hoffnung doch noch die Stimme seines besten Freundes zu hören wurde zerschlagen als er ein einfachen Nicken zur Antwort bekam. Er spürte wie schwach der Körper war. Wie er durch jedes Husten erbebte, nur schwer zu Atem kam, die bleiche Hautfarbe nur durch das Rot des Fiebers auf seinen Wangen vertrieben werden konnte und er immer wieder leicht zusammen zuckte, ob nun durch Schmerz oder Erinnerungen aber konnte Momoshiro nicht erkennen.

So, das war es auch schon! Freu mich über jeglichen Kommentar!

Bis zum nächsten Kapi...hoffentlich!

Ciao Tairyn


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Geknickt aber niemals Gebrochen

Autor: Tairyn  
Email: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: MomoshiroxRyoma

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction NICHTS!!!!!

/blabla: Momoshiro denkt

blabla Flashbacks von Ryoma

Ich will mich erstmal entschuldigen, dafür dass es so lange gedauert hat...zumal ich ihn so wieso schon fertig hatte(nur nicht abgetippt). So nun istr er aber da, und ich möchte mich herzlichst bei meinen lieben Kommi-schreibern bedanken! Ich bin sogar extra in Irland in ein Internetcafe gegangen um sie zu lesen! . Ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder solch liebe Kommis! Also dann, viel Spaß noch!

An der letzten Treppe ankommend machte er eine Linkskurve in Richtung Bad, wo er auch sogleich mit dem Fuß die Tür aufschob und mit dem Ellbogen Licht anmachte. Ein prüfender Blick nach unten zeigte ihm das Echizen noch wach war. Behutsam setzte er ihn auf den Toilettendeckel, so dass er sich nach hinten an die Wand anlehnen konnte. Immer ein Auge auf Ryoma werfend machte er sich daran die Wanne vorzubereiten. Auf Badezusätze musste jedoch verzichtet werden, da diese sich wahrscheinlich nicht gut mit den Wunden vertragen würden. Um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Kohai nicht doch hoch runter fiel, begab er sich wieder zu seiner Seite.

/Mit der Jacke kann ich ihn ja schlecht in die Wanne setzten./ Ohne groß darüber Nachzudenken streckte er die Hände aus um sich die Jacke zu greifen und ihn Badefertig zu machen. Kaum wollte er die Jacke auch nur ansatzweise berühren, vernahm er ein leises Wimmern.

„Nein, ...bitte nicht, ich will nicht. Lass mich...hilf mir Momo-senpai! Hilf mir..." Nur sehr leise wurden dies Worte geäußert, doch ihr Inhalt war klar. / Hilf mir Momo-senpai! Er hat nach mir gerufen. Er hat gehofft ich würde da sein. Ich hätte da sein müssen! Wie konnte ich ihn nur alleine bei dieser Dunkelheit gehen lassen. Wenn ich früher gekommen wäre, hätte ich es vielleicht verhindern können. Verzeih mir Echizen. Ich als Senpai hätte besser auf meinen Kohai aufpassen müssen./ Stumme Tränen rannen nun auch über die Wangen Ryomas, welcher sich weiterhin verängstigt an der Jacke festklammerte und immer die gleichen Worte vor sich hinmurmelte. /Ryoma...weint? Kami-sama, wenn es dich gibt warum hast du das hier zugelassen? Warum Echizen? Bitte hilf ihm, bitte erhört mich!/

Nur sehr langsam fing sich Momoshiro wieder. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er, dass die Wanne genug gefüllt war und machte mit einer flinken Bewegung den Hahn zu. „Ryoma? Ich bin's, dein Momo-senpai! Ich tu dir nichts, hörst du? Komm wieder zu dir!" beruhigend sprach Momoshiro auf das kleine Nervenbündel vor sich ein, welches sich auch merklich beruhigte und zu sich kam. Aus verängstigten Augen sah der goldäugige zu seinem Freund. „Ich werde dir jetzt die Jacke ausziehen, okay?"

Bei dieser Aussage fing der kleine Körper unkontrolliert an zu zittern.  
„Sssssch... Es ist alles in Ordnung! Du musst sie ausziehen damit du in die Wanne kannst, ansonsten wirst du krank. Ich werde dir nichts tun." Das Zittern ließ nach, doch noch immer verkrampften sich die filigranen Finger in den Stoff der Regenjacke.

Eiligst scannten die goldenen Augen den Raum, doch was genau sie suchten wusste sein Senpai nicht. Erst als er den fixierten Blick auf einen Stoffartikel bemerkte, verstand er, was los war. „Moment mal." Mit einem Schritt gelang er an die Ablage, wo er die Sachen abgelegt hatte, die er erst vor kurzem zusammengesucht hatte. Erleichtert sahen die goldenen Augen auf, als sie sahen, dass der Ältere seine stumme Bitte begriffen hatte. „Denkst du, du kannst es dir alleine anziehen, oder soll ich helfen?" „Ka- kannst du dich bitte..." abermals ließ ihn sein Husten nicht zu Ende reden aber Momo verstand auch so ganz gut was gewollt war und drehte sich dezent um.

Sogleich war auch ein Rascheln zu vernehmen, was wahrscheinlich von seiner Jacke herrührte, die zu Boden fiel. Nach ein paar weitern Minuten hörte er ein leise gemurmeltes „Fertig", worauf er sich umdrehte. Erschöpft hatte sich der Kleinere wieder hingesetzt und gegen die Wand gelehnt, nachdem er sich die frische Boxershorts übergestreift hatte. Er hatte sich auf die Unterlippe beißen müssen um nicht gleich aufzuschreien, doch ein gequältes Aufstöhnen entwich ihm trotz alledem.

/So jetzt ist die Jacke zwar weg aber dafür hat er nun Shorts und T-Shirt an...naja, egal, solang er sich wohl fühlt!/ „Ryoma? Soll ich rausgehen damit du in Ruhe baden kannst? Ich würde es verstehen wenn du...also..." „Geh nicht, bitte!" Tränen sammelten sich in den Augenwinkeln, die drohten überzulaufen. „Nicht weinen! Ssssch... Es wird schon irgendwie gehen. Ich bleibe bei dir", das ‚für immer' aber behielt er für sich, wollte er den anderen Jungen in seiner jetzigen Situation nicht noch zusätzlich mit seinen Gefühlen unter Druck setzten.

„Ich hab eine Idee. Erschreck dich nicht, " flüsterte Momoshiro seinem kleinen Freund zu während er ihn sanft hoch hob und ihn samt Kleidung in das wärmende Wasser setzte. Sofort umschlang die Wärme den misshandelten Körper. Schmutz und Blut verfärbten das Wasser schon nach kurzer Zeit. Trübe Augen sahen hinab auf das vor kurzem noch klare Wasser, doch kein einziger Gedanke schien sich zu formen.

Als Ryoma keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu waschen oder überhaupt zu bewegen, suchte sich Takeschi kurzerhand Schwamm und Shampoo zusammen. „Echizen?" wie fast jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansprach, zuckte der beschmutze Engel zusammen. Mit traurigen violetten Augen sah sich sein großer Freund ihn an. /Wie kann man so etwas nur tun...dich so ...brechen? Nein! Geknickt, nicht gebrochen! Ich werde dir helfen Ryoma. Vertrau mir/

„Dreh dich mal bitte um damit ich dir schon mal wenigstens die Haare waschen kann." Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, folgte Echizen der Bitte, blickte dabei jedoch noch immer ins trübe Wasser. Mit behutsam kreisenden Bewegungen fing Momoshiro an das Pfirsichshampoo einzumassieren, immer darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Druck auszuüben und die Platzwunde nicht zu berühren. Der Duft von Pfirsichen beruhigte den Jüngeren und eine innere Ruhe trat an die Stelle der davor herrschenden Leere.

Nun gesellte sich auch der Schmutz aus den Haaren zum Wasser, was aber keinen großen Unterschied mehr machte. Zum wahrscheinlich ersten Mal wusste Momoshiro nicht was er sagen konnte um diese gespenstische Stille zu brechen. Doch verbannte er zeitweilig alle Gedanken an 'small talk' und konzentrierte sich darauf, die Seife nun mit Wasser, welches in einer separaten Holzschale war, rauszubekommen, ohne dass es in die Augen Echizens lief. Das Unterfangen glückte und die Haare nahmen wieder ihre normale Farbe an, wenn auch um ein paar Nuancen dunkler, was von ihrem nassen Zustand herrührte. Sand, kleine Steinchen und diverse Sachen die im Park auf dem Boden waren, lagen nun auf dem Grund der Badewanne.

„Ryoma? Ist es jetzt in Ordnung wenn ich dir das T-Shirt ausziehe?" Der Körper versteifte sich wieder, welcher sich erst durch die Kopfmassage entspannt hatte. „Ich muss mir den Rücken angucken und früher oder später hätte ich ihn so wieso gesehen. Die Wunden müssen alle desinfiziert und verbunden werden, nur mit T-Shirt funktioniert das nicht. Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, okay?" Ein Nicken folgte, doch der Blick in das Gesicht Echizens blieb ihm verwehrt, da dieser immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Nur ein Schniefen und ein Zittern des Tennisgenies ließen darauf schließen, wie schwer das alles für ihn sein musste. Kurz debattierte Momo noch mit sich selbst, ob er versuchen sollte, ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, oder doch lieber aufschneiden sollte. Er wusste das Ryoma die Seite wehtat, zumal er diese konstant hielt und die blauen Flecken auf den Armen ließen auch nicht viel übrig zur Interpretation.

Um ihn nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen, entschloss er sich für die zweite Variante. Eine Schere fand er im Medizinschrank und so machte er sich daran, vorsichtig den Stoff auseinander zu schneiden. Jeder Schnitt entblößte mehr von der geschunden Haut. Mit dem letzten Schnitt rutschte der Stoff von den Schultern.

Verkrampfte Finger ließen den Rest des Stoffs jedoch nicht ins Wasser gleiten, verzweifelt suchten sie halt. Die Augen waren zusammengekniffen, ließen keinen Zweifel daran dass dies den Jungen überforderte, er wollte einfach nur weg. Momo dagegen hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen um nicht gleich die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.

Schürfwunden, wo die Haut bis zum Fleisch abgeschabt war, Kratzer von etwas Stumpfem /die Kieselsteine auf dem Boden!/ aber auch tiefere Kratzer waren dabei. Doch das Schlimmste waren die tennisballgroßen Blutergüsse, von denen es nur so wimmelte, wo bei die meisten in der unteren Hälfte des Rückens stationiert waren und an den Seiten. Die Front konnte er bislang nicht sehen. Nur kurz hatte er einen Blick in Ryomas Gesicht erhaschen können, als er aufgestanden war, um den ersten Schnitt zu tätigen und hinab gesehen hatte.

„Wer hat dir das angetan Echizen?" Ruhig stellte Momoshiro diese Frage, seine ganze Willenskraft einsetzend um nicht zu schreien. Doch der andere blieb stumm. Nichts deutet darauf hin das er die Frage vernommen hatte außer seiner angespannten Körperhaltung. „Sag es Ryoma." Bilder flimmerten vor Ryomas geschlossenen Augen auf. "Sag es!...Sag es!" „Bitte hör auf! Bitte. Bitte..." murmelte Ryoma und Tränenbäche rannen seinen Wangen hinab.

Erschrocken stellte Momoshiro fest, was er angerichtet hatte. „Oh nein! Ryoma! Ich bin's! Momo-senpai! Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so bedrängen. Du hörst mich doch, oder? Ich bin bei dir, es wird dir nichts mehr passieren." Langsam ebbte das Schluchzen ab und das Schniefen verstummte wieder.

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich die Wunden etwas auswasche?" Nur ein Nicken bejahte seine Frage und so holte er einen frischen Lappen. Vorsichtig tauchte er ihn in die Schüssel mit dem frischen Wasser um ihn über den Rücken wandern zu lassen. Immer wieder zuckte der Körper unter dieser Behandlung zusammen, doch verließ kein Laut den Mund Ryomas. Einen Augenblick lang sah Momo seinen Bürgerkumpel an nachdem er fertig war. Wie er da saß, Rücken etwas gebeugt, Finger in das zerteilte T-Shirt vergraben, die Augen noch immer verschlossen.

„Ryoma? Soll ich raus gehen damit du ...dich zu ende waschen kannst? Ich kann ja draußen warten wenn du willst." Leicht schüttelte der schwarz-grün Haarige seinen Kopf. „Ich will nicht alleine sein...Kannst du ...dich umdrehen? Bitte." Nur etwas lauter als ein Flüstern, jedoch nicht mehr als ein heißeres Stimmchen. Momo aber hörte ihn trotzdem sehr wohl. „Ja, kein Problem. Warte mal, ich stell dir noch eine frische Schüssel Wasser hin."

Die gegebene Aktion war schnell vollbracht und ein Badetuch zum Abtrocknen bereit gelegt und so drehte sich Momoshiro um, um Echizen mehr Privatsphäre zu geben. Noch einen Blick nach hinten werfend zu Momo, um sicher zu gehen, machte sich Ryoma unter heftigstem Ziehen im Unterleib daran sich den letzten Kleidungsartikel zu entfernen.

Schwer atmend schaffte er dies endgültig und glitt nun zaghaft mit einem Lappen über seinen maletierten Körper. Dabei versuchet er möglichst selten eben jenen anzugucken. Momo währenddessen hörte genau auf jegliche Geräusche, um einzuschreiten, sollte es nötig sein.

Nach unendlich langer Zeit, wie es schien, war Ryoma fertig. Mit einem leisen platsch ließ er den Lappen in die Schüssel fallen und griff nach dem für ihn bereit gelegten Badetuch. Mit wackligen Beinen stand er auf und wickelte sich in das rote Frotteetuch ein, immer darauf bedacht, die Augen auf das Tuch zu fixieren. Unschlüssig stand er nun in der Badewanne. Sollte er nun Momo um Hilfe bitten oder doch lieber nicht? Schnell fasste er den Entschluss selbstständig raus zu steigen.

Mit einer Hand hielt er das Badetuch um seinen Körper gewickelt, während er sich mit der anderen am Rand festhielt. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen Echizens als sie die großen Blutergüsse rund um das Handgelenk erblickten. Nach vorne übergebeugt, bereit, aus der Wanne zusteigen, durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz im Unterleib. Das zum aussteigen erhobene Bein senkte sich wieder auf den Wannenboden. Doch mit solch hastigen Bewegungen konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht mithalten. Einen erstickten Schrei aussendend fiel er vorne über. Das aufmerksame Gehör Momoshiros sendete blitzschnell die nötigen Impulse und die gebrauchten Reflexe setzten ein. Mit einem langen Schritt erreichte er die Wanne, noch bevor Ryoma auf den Rand der Wanne aufkam, doch auch diese Berührung blieb nicht gänzlich ohne Schmerzen.

Instinktiv wollte sich Ryoma schon aus der unfreiwilligen Umarmung befreien, doch der Griff Momos verstärkte sich. „Keine Panik Ryo. Ich hebe dich nur raus, okay? Ich werde nichts machen wenn du es nicht willst." Sprach das Powerhaus beruhigend auf das kleine Bündel ein.

Die Wehr ebbte ab und Momoshiro konnte Ryoma nun ohne Gefahren heraus heben. Deutlich spürte er das zittern des Körpers und sah die vor Schmerz zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ryoma? Ryoma, was hast du? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Brauchst du etwas?" redete Momo hilflos darauf los. Tränennasse Augen blickten nach oben in sorgenvolle violetten. „Es tut weh." Drei kleine Worte und ein schniefen ließen das Herz Takeshis mit dem kleinen Engel in seinen Armen mit weinen.

So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Bis zum nächsten Mal hoffentlich! Ciao Tairyn


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Geknickt aber niemals Gebrochen

Autor: Tairyn  
Email: 

Fanfiction: Prince of Tennis 

Pairing: MomoshiroxRyoma

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction NICHTS!!!!!

/blabla/ : Momoshiro denkt

*blabla* Flashbacks von Ryoma

Na ihr!

Ich weiß, ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht etwas neues Hochgeladen, doch durch die Schule, meinen Job, den Umzug (wobei ich den nächsten noch vor mir habe) und viele private Probleme bin ich einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich habe aber nicht nur diesen Teil fertig, sondern arbeite auch schon an dem nächsten Kapitel.

Und nun...Viel Spaß!

Behutsam setzte er seine wertvolle Fracht auf einen kleinen Hocker und fing an ihm sanft die Haare zu trocknen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz zurück erlangt, doch ob die Augen diesen auch wieder erlangen würden stand noch in den Sternen.

„Ryoma?" Wie aus einer starre gerissen huschten die Augen des Angesprochenen zur Quelle des Lärms. „Ich geh dir erst mal einen Schlafanzug holen und komm dann wieder. Denkst du, du schaffst es dich alleine zu trocken oder soll ich lieber hier bleiben und dir helfen? Ich meine es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dir nicht helfen könnte, immerhin habe ich mehrere kleinere Geschwister auf die ich immer aufpasse und-" „Schon gut. Ich will.." Doch Echizen musste den Satz nicht vollenden. Momoshiro verstand auch so schon was sein bester Freund damit sagen wollte; er hasste es angewiesen zu sein auf Hilfe. Mit einem aufmunternden Nicken verschwand Momo aus dem Badezimmer und einem „Bin in 10 Minuten wieder da. Ich bleib in Hörweite, also wenn du was braucht, " auf den Lippen.

Einige Minuten saß der schwarz-grün Haarige noch auf dem Hocker reglos sitzen, bis er mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen anfing sich zu trocknen, peinlichst darauf bedacht den geschändeten Körper nicht zu betrachten.

„Ryoma? Kann ich rein kommen?" klang Momo's Stimme ungefähr 10 Minuten später zaghaft durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Türrahmen. Ryoma nickte, merkte aber zugleich, dass der andere dies nicht würde sehen können und antwortete stattdessen zusätzliche mit einem leisen „Hai". Behutsam ließ Momo die Tür zurückgleiten. In den Armen hielt er eine frische Boxershorts und eine lange pfirsichfarbende Pyjamahose mit dem dazugehörigen Langarm-Shirt, welche er an seinen verletzten Kouhai weitergab. „Wir müssen noch deine Verletzungen schnell versorgen. Keine Sorge, ich werde vorsichtig sein." Ein Nicken genügte und schon setzte Momo an saubere Verbände und Pflaster an verschieden Orten anzubringen.

Schnell war dies aber auch geschafft und Momoshiro stand kurz unschlüssig im Raum bevor er mit langsamen Bewegungen nach dem Shirt griff. „Komm, ich helf dir," sprach das Powerhause mit ruhiger Stimme um seinen Freund nicht noch zusätzlich zu verschrecken. Dieser saß nun nichts sagend wie festgewachsen auf dem Hocker. Mit geübten Bewegungen krempelte Momoshiro die Seiten des Shirts hoch und schob vorsichtig den Kopf seinen Freundes hindurch, immer auf die Platzwunde achtend. Mechanisch, wie bei seinen Geschwistern, griff Momo nach einem Arm Ryomas um ihn durch den Ärmel zu führen. Ruckartig wurde dieser aber schon bei der ersten Berührung zurück gezogen, als ob die Berührung ihn verbrannt hätte. Erschrocken schritt Momo einen Schritt zurück, während Ryoma, sich selbst umarmend vor und zurück wiegte. „Nicht...es tut weh..."

/Er ist wieder in seinen Erinnerungen eingeschlossen!/ „Ryoma, du bist bei dir zuhause. Es ist tut dir keiner weh. Ich bin bei dir, dein Momo-senpai." So schnell wie der Geist des kleinen Körpers in diesen Zustand schlüpfte, so schnell kehrte er wieder zurück bei der Erwähnung des Namens. „Komm, ich nehm jetzt erst mal den einen Arm und führen ihn durch den ersten Ärmel, ... so und nun..." Schritt für Schritt erklärte Momo was er machte, so wie man es bei kleinen Kindern tat um diese mit dem Ton der Stimme zu beruhigen. „ So das Langarmshirt ist fertig. Ich warte draußen bis du ganz fertig bist, okay? Wenn du was braucht sag es einfach, okay? Oder soll ich vielleicht-" „Schon in Ordnung Momo-senpai" Das ‚Momo-senpai' schien beide Parteien ein klein wenig zu beruhigen und so gab sich Momo zufrieden.

Während Ryoma sich dran machte fertig anzuziehen, ging Momo eiligen Schrittes die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo mit einer fließenden Bewegung die ältere Decke von der Couchlehne aufgegriffen wurde.

/Ich sollte ihn nicht zulange allein lassen... was ist wenn ihm was passiert.../ Etwas nervös werden nahm Momo gleich zwei Treppen auf einmal um wieder nach oben zu gelangen. Er klopfte sachte und mit einem „Ich komm rein" betrat er das Badezimmer. /Kawaii/ schoss es Momo durch den Kopf als er Ryoma in seinem peach-farbenden Pyjama mit etwas dunkler koloriertem Pfirsichaufdruck vor sich erblickte. Doch die hängenden Schultern und der zu Boden gerichtete Blick ließen ihn wieder aus seinen Tagträumen kommen.

„Ryoma?" langsam beugte er sich etwas hinunter um mit Ryoma auf Augenhöhe zu befinden. „Komm her, die Decke ist schön warm und weich. Du warst lange draußen und Fieber hast du ja schon..." Einfühlsam und zärtlich wie eine Mutter legte Momo Echizen die Decke um die Schultern und hob ihn im Brautstiel hoch. Echizen währenddessen ließ es sich gefallen, sehnte er sich doch gerade jetzt nach Zärtlichkeit und Fürsorge, so wie schon Jahre lang nicht mehr. Aus einem inneren Instinkt heraus kuschelte sich Ryoma mehr an die ihn tragende Wärmequelle. Erstaunt blieb Momo stehen, welcher gerade auf dem Weg in Ryomas Zimmer war und blickte hinab. Die Decke war bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, die Augen geschlossen, die Wangen vom Fieber etwas gerötet und der Atem ging gleichmäßig, wenn auch schwer. Er schlief.

Ein warmes Lächeln zierte Momos Gesichtszüge bei dem bloßen Anblick und er setzte seinen Weg fort. Echizens Zimmer war, für das eines Teenagers, sehr aufgeräumt. Unweigerlich musste Momoshiro an sein Zimmer Daheim denken. /Kuso! Ich habe vergessen zuhause bescheid zu geben! Gut, das kann ich ja anschließend machen. Als erstes kommt mein Engel.../ Geschmeidig legte er den in Fleece eingewickelten Jungen auf das Bett und deckte ihn zusätzlich noch mit der Bettdecke zu. Schmunzelnd erinnerte er sich an Takashis Vortag über die richtigen Methoden der Krankenversorgung: „Momoshiro, Fieber muss ausgeschwitzt werden" hatte er ihm versucht einzubläuen während Ryoma ihm, wie zufällig, auch noch einen Tennisschläger in die Hand drückte. Einen Augenblick noch stand er etwas über Echizen gebeugt und betrachtete ihn. Die roten Kratzer und Schürfwunden stachen besonders hervor durch die sonst so makellose helle Haut und ließen den sonst so störrischen halb Japaner zerbrechlich wirken.

/...Er ist erst 15 Jahre...gerade mal ein Jahr jünger als ich.../ Der Gedanke allein ließ Momoshiro erschauern. Bevor er aber zu sehr ins Grübeln geraten konnte schüttelte er den Kopf, als ob er so die trüben Gedankengänge abschütteln konnte. Wie auf Samtpfoten bewegte er sich nun ins Wohnzimmer zum Telefon. Während dessen machten sich aber auch andere Samtpfoten auf den Weg die Treppe hoch. Als Aufgabe hatte es sich gemacht, das Bett seines Freundes zu erklimmen um über jenen zu wachen und ihm Trost zu schenken.

Schnell war auch der Anruf getätigt, wobei seine Mutter zwar nicht allzu erfreut war, das er erst so spät Bescheid gesagt hatte, aber trotz allem nichts dagegen hatte ihn für zwei Wochen bei seinem Freund zu wissen. Noch immer machte sich Momoshiro über die seltsame Tonlage seiner Mutter Gedanken. Jedesmal tauchte eine Art Belustigung in die Stimme seiner Mutter so bald es zum Thema Echizen kam, oder war es doch nur eine Illusion und er litt unter Verfolgungswahn? Den Gedanken abschüttelnd machte sich Momo nun doch daran sich im Badezimmer zurecht zumachen. Seine eigenen Sachen hatte er immerhin schon im Hause der Echizens durch seine zahlreichen Male in denen er sich seinem Freund aufgedrängt hatte, wobei er wusste, dass es Echizen nie etwas ausmachte.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel des Badezimmers zeigte ihn; mit Sorgenfalten und völliger Übermüdung. Die letzten Stunden machten sich nun, wo die Gefahr fürs erste gebannt war, bemerkbar. Leise schlurfte er in das Zimmer Echizens, zog das Gäste Futon unter Echizens Bett hervor und zusätzlich noch eine Decke und ein Kopfkissen, die immer für Momoshiro bereitlagen ‚im Falle des Falles' wie Ryomas Cousine immer sagte. Gähnend sank Momo auf die Knie und ließ sich sachte auf das Futon fallen.

„gute Nacht kleiner Engel. Ich..." Er wollte dem schlafenden noch weiteres zuflüstern, doch wusste er nichts was er ihm noch hätte sagen können, was die Lage verbessert hätte. Das ihn Ryoma noch nicht einmal hören konnte ließ er außer Acht.

Die Nacht war schon vor Ewigkeiten angebrochen und in nur wenigen Stunden würde die Sonne wieder aufgehen, wobei diese höchstwahrscheinlich noch immer von den grauen Wolken verdeckt werden würde. Zerfressen von Schuldgefühlen und Vorwürfen wälzte sich Takeshi von einer Seite auf die andere. /Nur weil ich nicht darauf bestanden habe das er mit isst! Ich hätte aber auch früher los gehen können, so wie wir es abgemacht hatten...ich hätte für ihn da sein müssen. Was ist wenn er mich nun dafür hasst?! Immerhin wäre er gar nicht so spät durch den Park gegangen hätte ich ihn nicht mit zum Einkaufen geschleppt!/ Ein Bild mit goldenen zu Hass verzerrten Augen flimmerte vor Momoshiros inneres Auge. Lange noch fand der erschöpfte Körper keinen Schlaf, doch schlussendlich gewannen die körperlichen Bedürfnisse. Das letzte was er noch hörte war der schwere Atem Ryomas und ein schwacher Husten.

Das dieser Frieden jedoch recht kurz sein würde war Momoshiro zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht bewusst. Einige Stunden später begann es zu dämmern, der Morgen brach an. Vögel zwitscherten aufgeregt vor dem Fenster und die Sonne, noch rötlich pink, war schon zu sehen. Blau und lila Töne schmückten den Himmel. Die grauen Wolken vom Vortag waren kurzeitig gewichen.

Augenlider zuckten, der Körper regte sich unter dem Deckenhaufen. Schwerfällig wurde der Versuch gestartet die Augen zu öffnen und der Schwerkraft zu trotzen. //Was ist passiert? Beziehungsweise, warum ist es hier so warm?...ich muss Fieber haben...na ja, auch egal. Erst einmal Aufstehen, Duschen und dann Frühstücken.// Mit neuem Elan rieb er sich noch einmal über die Augen, ehe weitgeöffnete goldene Augen an die weiße Decke starrten. Vorsichtig kämpfte er sich mit den Armen zuerst aus einer Decke heraus um schlussendlich aus der Fleecedecke zusteigen. Noch einmal tief einatmend schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Noch im Halbschlaf, realisierte er den Pfirsichduft in der Luft, tat es aber als Wunschdenken an seinen Senpai ab. Blind in Richtung Badezimmer torkelnd bemerkte er auch nicht Momoshiro, der sich sein Lager auf dem Boden am Fußende des Bettes aufgeschlagen hatte.

Mit ungelenken Bewegungen taste er nach dem Lichtschalter um diesen zu betätigen. Gleisendes Licht erfüllte den Raum während Ryoma die Schiebetür einen Spalt für Karupin offen ließ. Barfuß tapste der nun gähnende Junge mit geschlossenen Augen zum Waschbecken um sich zu waschen. Müde Augen richteten sich auf den Wasserhahn, der nun Wasser ins Becken laufen ließ, während dieses ihm einen bandagierten Kopf entgegen spiegelte. Seinen Augen und dem Waser nicht trauen wollend ruckte sein Kopf hoch. Geschockte goldene Augen blickten in dem über dem Becken positionierten Spiegel.

Mehrere kleinere Kratzer waren auf seinen Wangen verteilt während ein weißer großer Verband seinen Kopf zierte und Verletzung der andren Art hinwiesen. Wie in Zeitlupe senkten sich die Augen auf seine Hände und Gelenke, wobei dort nur ein Ansatz einer Schürfwunde zu sehen war, da der Rest unter dem Ärmel verschwand. Nichts Gutes Befürchtend und ängstlich griff er nach dem unteren Teil seines Pyjamaoberteils und zog es sich vorsichtig über den Kopf. Beim Anblick seines Oberkörpers weitet sich die Pupillen ein weiteres mal. Zum ersten Mal seit er aufgestanden war spürte er die stechenden Schmerzen zwischen seinen Beinen, m Unterleib und an seiner Schläfe. Erst jetzt wurde der Raum in Augenschein genommen und die noch verdreckt und blutige Kleidung in der Ecke wahrgenommen. Erinnerungsfetzen und Szenen überschwemmten Echizen.

//Der Park... „Kiato, Yasuke"... „fleh mich an!" ... „du bist allein"... „noch nicht fertig Süßer!".../ „Nein, was ist das? Das ist nie passiert, das stimmt nicht, Lügen!" Verzweifelt sank Ryoma auf den Boden, doch keine einzelne Träne bannte sich den Weg über die Wangen. Nicht im Stande sich mit seinem Geist auseinander zu setzten war Ryoma der zerstörerischen Kraft völlig ausgesetzt. Der Gedanke des beschmutzten Körpers macht sich breit.

Schnell und doch unsicher zugleich bewegte er sich auf die Badewanne zu, streifte sich die störende Kleidung ab und stieg über den Rand. Der Schalter für den Duschkopf wurde umgelegt und die Wassertemperatur auf die maximale Höhe gedreht um so, wie um einen Virus zu töten, alles zu bereinigen. Verbände und Pflaster saugten sich mit dem kochend heißen Wasser voll und lösten sich von der Haut. Durch die entblößte Haut nun vollkommen von Sinnen griff Ryoma zur Nagelbürste und fing an zu schrubben. Hoffnungsvoll, den Dreck doch noch mit mehr Druck abwaschen zu können, drückte er noch fester auf. Kratzer platzten auf, Schürfwunden wurden durch das abschaben der Haut um die Wunde vergrößert und die restlich Haut vom Wasser maletiert und verbrannt. Doch all dies nahm Echizen nun nicht mehr wahr. Das schmutzige, dreckige Gefühl, die Hände auf seinem Körper und die Lippen auf seinem Mund beherrschten die komplette Wahrnehmung Ryomas. Blut ran aus den Wunden seinen Körper hinab, hinterließen rote Bahnen und verschwand schlussendlich mit dem rot gefärbten Wasser im Ablauf.

In Ryomas Zimmer währenddessen fing sich Leben an zu rühren. Durch den Lärm, den die Dusche veranstaltete wachte der bis vor eben noch schlummernde auf und blickte sich um. Der erste Blick galt dem Bett seines Freundes, wobei dieser ins Leere fiel, was mit einem hastigen Aufspringen zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Ein Adrenalin stoß ließ ihn innerhalb Sekunden schnelle munter werden. „Kuso! Ryoma!" Eine böse Ahnung machte sich in ihm breit als er den Spalt der Schiebetür erblickte. Ruckartig schob er die Tür zur Seite und ein Schwall heißen Wasserdampfes schlug ihm entgegen, vernebelte kurzzeitig die Sicht. Zu vertieft in seinen Handlungen bemerkte Ryoma den Eindringling nicht und fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Shikuso! Echizen hör auf! Was machst du da!" Kraftvoll riss er Echizen die Bürste aus der Hand und stellte das Wasser aus um weitere Verletzungen zu verhindern.

„Komm wieder zu dir Echizen! Du machst es alles nur noch schlimmer!" „Schlimmer? Schlimmer, sagst du? Was bitte kann noch schlimmer werden?" schrie der schwarz-grün Haarige hysterisch. Momoshiro blieb stumm, wusste er doch nichts was er hätte antworten können. „Du hast keine Ahnung...Momoshiro," sprach Echizen total ruhig weiter, den Kopf gesenkt. Erschrocken blickte er auf als ihn zwei große starke Arme umarmten. „Nein, du hast recht, ich weiß es nicht und ich kann nichts gegen das Geschehene machen...außer für dich da sein. Ich li-" rechtzeitig hielt Momo noch inne.

/Mist! Fast hätte ich es ihm auch noch gesagt! Ich sollte besser aufpassen was ich sage, ansonsten verschrecke ich ihn noch bevor ich auch nur eine Chance hatte./Zum Glück aber hatte der kleinere Kouhai nicht richtig zugehört bis zum Schluss und so den Ausrutscher auch nicht bemerkt. Von den Worten wie weggetreten, störte ihn auch die doch recht intime Berührung nicht im Geringsten.

„Du hast Fieber Echizen, komm lass uns noch die Wunden wieder versorgen und dann kannst du dich wieder hinlegen. Behutsam löst Momoshiro die Umarmung und nahm den Erste Hilfe Kasten aus dem Schrank und stellte ihn neben dem Hocker auf den Boden. Ein weiteres Mal beugte sich das Powerhaus hinab zum jüngeren, schob einen Arm unter seine Kniekellen während der andere den Rücken stützte. Etwas Kraft aufwendend hob er Ryoma aus der Wanne, der alles still schweigend hin nahm und setzte ihn auf den Hocker ab. Kritisch beäugte er die neuen und verschlimmerten Wunden und Verbrennungen bevor er ein Handtuch holte und vorsichtig anfing ihn abzutrocknen. Anschließend griff er sich Kompresse und Verband um zu aller erst die Platzwunde zu versorgen. Mit Kompressen und Pflaster der verschiedensten Größen versorgte Momo die zahlreichen anderen Blessuren bevor er noch ein kühlendes Gel auf die rötlichen Hautpartien auftrug um die Schmerzen zu lindern.

„So, fertig," flüsterte Momoshiro noch während er das letzte bisschen Gel verteilte. „Ich hol dir noch schnell einen Schlafanzug, da der von gestern schon ganz verschwitzt ist. Ich bin gleich wieder da, okay?" Wieder erwartend erntete Momos frage ein zaghaftes Nicken. Eilig schnappte sich der violett äugige einen Schlafanzug und eilte zu seinem kleinen Schützling zurück. Sorgsam half Momo seinem Kouhai in die Kleider, ohne auch nur den geringsten Wiederstand entgegengebracht zu bekommen.

Fertig gekleidet, hob Takeshi Ryoma ungefragt hoch und trug ihn zurück in sein Zimmer, legte ihn hin und deckte ihn zu. „Ruh dich aus und schlaf schön, okay? Wenn du wieder wach bist mach ich dir was zu essen, oder hast du jetzt hunger?" Mit einem Kopfschütteln zeigte er seinem Senpai, das er noch keinen Appetit hatte und schloss die Augen. Momoshiro nahm diese Gestik als Zeichen dafür, dass der um ein Jahr jüngere nun schlafen wollte und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Mittlerweile war es nun auch schon 7:45 und an weiterschlafen war gar nicht zu denken. Flucks ging Momoshiro deshalb ins Badezimmer um dort alles erst einmal aufzuräumen und sich fertig zu machen. Mit frischer Kleidung, aus seinem Vorrat, trat er aus dem Badezimmer hinaus und lief in Richtung Küche. Einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer werfend erblickte er den schlafenden Jungen von oben.

/Moment mal! Echizen? Was macht der den schon wieder hier unten?/ Voller Sorge machte er abrupt halt. „Ist was passiert? Geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich dir einen Arzt holen?" „Mada ma-..." /Warum hat er mitten drin abgebrochen? Und ich dachte schon es würde ihn wenigstens ein kleines bisschen besser gehen als er angefangen hat zu reden.../ Etwas traurig seufzend betrachtete er Ryoma, wie er etwas verloren aussah in dem Schlafanzug in Mitten des Wohnzimmers. „...ich möchte hier bleiben..." „Hier bleiben? Ab-„ /Er will nicht alleine sein/

„Stimmt daran hätte ich selbst denken müssen. Immerhin habe ich dich dann besser im Auge und du kannst etwas sagen falls du etwas brauchst." Der erleichterte Blick Echizens verblieb jedoch nicht lange auf seinen Gesichtszügen, wie Momoshiro schnell merkte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete Ryoma den um einiges Größeren, wie der die Treppen zum ersten Stock aufs Neue erklomm. //Warum geht er wieder? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?...Er ekelt sich...vor mir..."für dich da sein"// Das Gesicht Momoshiros, wie er ihn anlächelte erschien vor Ryomas innerem Auge. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, bereit das Gesagte als Lüge abzutun, als er schon polternden Schritte die Treppe hinunter kommen hörte. Bepackt mit Decke und Kissen stand das Powerhaus im Türrahmen. „Echizen, ist alles in Ordnung? Fehlt dir was?" fragte Momoshiro besorgt dem auf dem Boden sitzenden. „Iie, Momo-senpai. Ich bin müde." Ein klitzekleines Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Tennisprofis; er war nicht alleine.

Ich weiß zwar selber, dass sich dies FF nicht der Masse erfreut, aber es macht Spaß sie zu schreiben, weshalb ich auch nicht aufhören werde! Kommentare und sonstiges, wie Ideen oder Kekse, sind aber sehr willkommen, zumal der Großteil von euch ja selber schreibt und wissen wie es ist ein Kommentar zu lesen, ne!?

Also dann, hoffentlich bis zum nächsten mal!

CU Tairyn^^


	6. Chapter 6

Titel: Geknickt aber niemals Gebrochen

Autor: Tairyn  
Email: 

Fanfiction: Prince of Tennis 

Pairing: MomoshiroxRyoma

Disclaimer: Obwohl ich das Geld gebrauchen könnte, ich gerne die Idee zu diesen Anime/Manga gehabt hätte, ich gerne auch so zeichnen könnte, ich etc……… gehört mir leider bis auf diese Idee und das Konzept zu dieser FanFiction NICHTS!!!!!

/blabla/ : Momoshiro denkt

*blabla* Flashbacks von Ryoma

„Sou ka...ehm...komm leg dich auf die Couch. Während du hier liegst mach ich ein traditionell Japanisches Frühstück. Nur gut das die Küche nebenan ist." Der Bitte folgeleistend legte sich Ryoma auf die Couch während Momo die Decke über ihn ausbreitete. Mit einer Hand die Stirn seines Kouhais und der anderen an seiner, überprüfte er noch schnell den Stand des Fiebers, welcher sich nicht verschlechter zu haben schien, jedoch auch nicht zurück ging. Ein „Miau" ließ das Powerhaus hoch schrecken und nach unten gucken, aus der das Geräusch kam. Wie zu erwarten verließ die Himalaya Katze nicht die Seite ihres Schützlings. Geschwind beugte sich Momo hinab um die Katze hochzuheben. „Pass gut auf ihn auf", sagte er noch, ehe er Karupin neben Ryoma auf die Couch absetze. Ein bestätigendes „Miau" als Antwort bekommend, machte sich Momo auf in die Küche. Die Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer ließ er dabei wissentlich offen um alles im Blick behalten zu können.

„...wo find ich jetzt bloß Töpfe..." Kurzentschlossen wurden sämtlich Schränke und Schubladen geöffnet, Topf, Messbecher und klare Brühe aus ihnen entwendet. Mit kritischem Blich beäugte der selbst ernannte Koch dann den Inhalt des Kühlschrankes und nahm Sellerie, Karotten und Tomaten aus diesem raus. „Das mit dem ‚Japanisch' wird wohl doch nicht so recht..." murmelte der Jüngling in seinen noch nicht vorhandenen Bart. Mit all den Zutaten bewaffnet machte er sich auf der Anrichte breit. Mit einer Schnelligkeit von der Takashi bei Momo beeindruckt wäre, schnippelte er das Gemüse klein, setzte die Brühe auf und wartete bis das Wasser den Siedepunkt erreicht hatte. Schnell wanderten dann auch die Zutaten in den Topf. 20 Minuten später war die Suppe fertig und wurde von Takeshi in Schüsseln gefüllt und zu dem jüngeren ins Wohnzimmer gebracht.

Wache goldene Augen verfolgten skeptisch jede Bewegung. Nach so viel Aufruhr war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen einzuschlafen. Die Wunden brannten trotz der Verbände und die verbrannte Haut trotze dem kühlen Gel. Hitze umfing den gesamten Körper und ließ in erschlaffen.

„Ne, hier Ryoma. Sie sollte nicht zu heiß sein und ist auch recht leicht. Du solltest wenigstens etwas essen, auch wenn du ja eigentlich nichts wolltest." Mit diesen Worten überreichte Takeshi eine halb gefüllte Schüssel an Echizen. „Ich mach diese Suppe immer für meine Geschwister wenn sie krank sind. Okaa-san sagt dann immer ich würde mich wie eine Mutterhenne benehmen! Ich-„ „Arigatou Momo-senpai. Demo...du musst dich nicht extra so für mich anstrengen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr..." unterbrach Echizen den Redefluss seines Freundes.

Es folgte keine Stichelei im Bezug auf das Essen. Resigniert bemerkte Momo seine Nervosität. Die sonst so leichten Gespräche wurden schwer und träge. Ein Schatten hing über den beiden Freunden und machte es so unmöglich für jeweiliges Licht durchzudringen. /Wenn das ab jetzt immer so ist habe ich keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Keine Sticheleien, keine Frage danach ob Karupin was zu fressen hat, noch nicht mal ein „Mada mada dane"! ....Sollte ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählen? Es könnte aber alles verschlimmern...Vielleicht würde ich ihn wirklich nur verschrecken. Warum kann ich nicht einfach ein hübsches zierliches Mädchen sein, oder er? Mein ganzes Leben wäre einfacher!/

Weiter und weiter trieben die düsteren Gedanken Momo von Echizen weg. Längst hatte dieser schon alles aufgegessen und beobachtete nun seinen Senpai, denn auch wenn Echizen nicht viel von Gefühlen jeglicher Art verstand, so bemerkte er doch den Gefühlsumschwung seines besten Freundes. Angst stieg in dem kleineren auf, denn es war Wut in Momos Gesicht was er zu erkennen glaubte. War es die Wut auf ihn, Ryoma? Wut und Eckel vor den kleinen Körper und die Schande der Beschmutzung? Oder war es die Wut auf sich selbst, einen Geschändeten als Freund zu haben?

Regen prasselte nun doch gegen die Fensterscheibe und ließ keinen Blick auf Licht oder Sonne frei. „Ne, Echizen," unterbrach Momo die Gedankengänge des Chibi-tensais. „Ich wollt nur vorschlagen mal die Verbände zu wechseln. Das Blu-... ähm also es hat sich an einigen Stellen verfärbt." Der misstrauische Blick aus goldenen Augen verletzte das Powerhaus innerlich, und so senkten sich die violetten Augen des Älteren. Unentschlossen nickte Echizen.

Ungelenk versuchet Momo sich so zu stellen, dass er zwar leicht an alle Verbände ran kam, jedoch den Körper so wenig wie möglich berühren musste. Jeder Blick aus goldenden Augen schmerzte. Jede Geste und jegliche Körperhaltungen zeugten von Misstrauen. Jede Minute war Folter. Lage für Lage lösten sich die Verbände vom Körper. „Warte einen Moment Ryoma, ich hol nur einen kleinen Schwamm und warmes Wasser." Die benötigten Utensilien waren schnell gefunden. Federleicht strich Momo mit dem Schwamm über die Haut und entfernte verkrustetes Blut. Die Angst ein Wimmern oder sogar einen Aufschrei zu entlocken saß tief. Doch nichts kam und das erlösende Aufatmen ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Die neuen Verbände wurden angelegt und der Schwamm mit zugehöriger Schüssel weggebracht. Reglos saß das kleine Genie noch immer aufrecht auf der Couch, wo er noch vor wenigen Minuten die Suppe zu sich genommen hatte. Irritiert fielen die violetten Augen Momos nach dem zurück kommen auf eine dunkle Stelle auf der Decke. Ein flüchtiger Blick nach oben bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Stumme Tränen tröpfelten von der Nasenspitze auf die Decke. Das Gesenkte Haupt ließ keinen Blick auf die Seelenspiegel Echizens frei.

Resigniert seufzte Takeshi und ließ sich langsam neben den starren Kleineren nieder. Stille legte sich über das Haus der Echizens, doch war diese nicht komplett, denn der Regen war nicht verstummt, sondern flüsterte jedem der zuhören wollte etwas zu.

Mittlerweile war es schon etwas im Tag voran geschritten und die Uhr laß nun 14:27. Bis auf leise Atemgeräusche, ein Schnurren und das leichte prasseln des Regens war alles still. Leicht aneinander gelehnt saßen Katze und ihr Personal[1] auf der Couch. Die Augen der Anwesenden waren allesamt geschlossen während sie den Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen. Gut ausgeruht schlugen ein paar violette Augen noch verschlafen die Lider zurück. So erholsam und nötig dieser Schlaf auch war, war er doch nicht tief genug um das leise Wimmern und Strampeln seines Nebenmannes nicht zu bemerken.

Tränen liefen an den Wangen hinab und doch schien Ryoma noch tief zu schlafen. „Ne, Ryoma. Wach auf. Es ist nur ein Alptraum." Sanft streichelte Momoshiro dem Schlafenden über die Arme. An rütteln war wegen der Verletzungsgefahr nicht zu denken. Plötzlich, mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Ryoma hoch und wich zurück von seinem großen Freund. Erschrocken von dem lauten Schrei, mit dem weder Karupin noch Momoshiro gerechnet hatten, sprangen beide von der Couch auf, nur um leicht verschreckt in Mitten des Wohnzimmer stehen zu bleiben. Die Beine angezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen saß Echizen in einer Ecke der Couch, weit entfernt von seinen zwei- und vierbeinigen Freunden. Langsam ging Momo wieder auf Ryoma zu.

„Ryoma...? Komm mal her. Ich tu dir nichts, das weißt du." „Ich weiß." Innerlich schelte das junge Tennisgenie sich für seine instinktive Verhaltensweise, konnte jedoch gegen jene nichts unternehmen. Ein Krieg zwischen verstand und Instinkthandlung entbrannte, der nur sehr langsam und schwer von Ryomas Verstand gewonnen wurde. Genauso langsam und schwerlich bewegte sich Echizen in die Mitte der Couch, auf Momoshiro zu, der sich während des „Kampfes" gesetzt hatte.

Unerwartet entschlossen hob Momoshiro seine Arme an, sah Echizen dabei immer wieder an und umschlang den zerbrechlichen Engel. Augenblicklich versteifte sich der Körper, wehrte sich gegen die muskulösen Tennisarme. „Beruhig dich Ryoma. Ich bin hier um zubleiben. Ich lass dich nicht los." Die Abwesenheit der Unsicherheit in der Stimme Momos ließ Ryoma inne halten. War sich Momo-senpai so sicher?

[1] Hunde haben Herrchen, Katzen haben Personal!

So, erst mal ein kurzes Kapitel...besser als keins oder?

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

CU Tairyn^^


End file.
